


Mask Off

by Meathefield



Series: Death of Robin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fame, High School, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Damian Wayne, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Siblings, Social Media, Suicide, Superheroes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meathefield/pseuds/Meathefield
Summary: part 2 of facade!Damian is brought back to lifeToo bad his family still thinks he is deadWhen he takes on the role of blackbird and creates a team of superheroes, will his family figure out who he is?or will it be too late for the youngest Wayne
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Original characters/original character, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Death of Robin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031691
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction

HEY!

This is part two of Facade ( and probably the last book )

I got Damians name from a story, its just called Black bird. You should go read it after, I loved it!

Damian and his friends will be 15 at the start of the book and make there way up to 17! (16-17 is when most of the drama happens (: )

This does contain drugs, alcohol, self harm and mental illness!

I wanted to make this for Suicide prevention month, so if you guys need anyone to talk to please text me :)

Description of the characters!

Damian!

green eyes and dark brown hair, 5"6

Kamilah

brown hair, light brown eyes (yes she will get tattoos but not this much), 5"0

Sam

black hair, dark brown eyes 5"11

Evelyn

blonde hair, blue eyes 5"3

Nolan

light brown hair, dark blue (kinda gray) eyes, 5"10

(new characters!!)

Mara Al Ghul

green eyes, black hair 5"5

Lucy Quinn

short blonde hair, blue eyes, 5"4  
  


Layla

long curly black hair, dark brown eyes, 5"7

Super hero names!

Damian- Blackbird  
Kamilah- Cardinal   
Evelyn- hermana  
Nolan- Apex  
Sam- Irenic  
Mara- moira   
Lucy- Spade  
Layla- Gramarye


	2. searching

Antonio Jackson.

He was the key to bringing Damian back to life. Antonio taught magic to some of the younger assassins in the league. He eventually left when Ra's decided that they wanted to base there assassin purely off skill. With a little bit of hunting, Kamilah found out he lived in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Kamilah got the others together and made a plan.

They would get Damian body right after the funeral, get a car, drive to Antonios house and bring Damian back to life.

The plan wasn't a complicated one, but more of a they had to be really sneaky. They buried Damian tomorrow in the Wayne property, grab his body and revive him. Kamilah grabbed her phone, going to see if her friends understood the plan   
  


ASSassins 🧚✨

 **Kam** : You guys ready

 **Nolan** : as we will ever be

 **Evelyn** : lets bring a bitch back to life

 **Sam** : yeah!!

 **group chat named changed to save Damian** 😜  
  
  


Kamilah set her phone down, looking out of the window. Outside she saw people with Robin things on. Weither it was a shirt or a hat, the people of Gotham all wore something to show they cared about the young hero. People had signs, waving them in busy streets, or spray paints of his face.

Kamilah wanted Damian back, more than anything. She wanted to hug him, to care for him, to show him the love he didn't receive from a lot of people. When Damian first died, that was the hardest time in Kamilahs life. Damian was ten, and he died from the hands of his mother. The one person you are suppose to trust, killed you. Damian doesn't trust a lot of people, but when he did trust you, it felt amazing. Kamilah needed him back.  
  
  


Damian was dead, he knew that much. Damian squinted his eyes, a bright source of light shown in his eyes. "hello" a voice said, smile evident in the girls tone. Damian turned around, eyes adjusting to the light. There stood a girl, dressed in white and gold. Her dark brown curls fell off her shoulder. "Damian," She said waving her head, trying to grasp his attention. The shiny gold complimented her dark brown skin, making it shine. "W-who" Damian stuttered, he was very lost. "Sasha, I'm Sasha" The girl smiled, offering a hand to help him up.

"I know your confused but ill explain everything in a minute" Sasha said helping Damian to his feet. Damian thought he was in heaven. "I'm dead" He said, getting straight to the point. "Not for much longer" Sasha smiled, putting a hand on Damian's shoulders. Damian was taken aback by this. He gets to come back to life. Hes excited. He should be excited. Why isn't he excited.

"What" Damian muttered, "who brings me back to life". Sasha gave Damian a sad smile, answering "Your friends". Damian smiled to himself, they were his everything. "What about my family" Damian asked. The girl's smile fell off her face for a millisecond, "what about them". Damian raised an eyebrow, "Are they sad". Damian knew they didn't come for him, but they were at least sad.

Sasha's heart clenched for the boy, "I wouldn't know Damian". Damian felt like screaming, but opted for a smile instead. "How do I come back to life" Damian smiled. "Magic" Sasha smirked, walking away from Damian. "Magic, seriously" Damian laughed, thinking she was joking. "Yes, Damian magic" Sasha replied, stopping in her place. Damian raced up to her, "will I learn magic". Sasha laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes, Damian, you will learn magic". Damian smiled widely, "I know a little bit of magic".   
"I already know that Damian, I know everything about you" Sasha laughed. Damian froze, what does she mean everything. Before Damian could say anything, Sasha said "I am your guardian angel".

Damian was not a religious person, frankly he was too busy for religion most of the time. Damian had heard about guardian angels, but Damian didn't think he had one. "Why didn't you protect me from the Joker, or my mother" Damian whispered. Sasha frowned, "Damian, I cannot change the unavoidable, but i tried to stop it. That bad feeling in your stomach was me warning you something bad was going to happen. Or me getting your dad to make you stop being Robin when your mom was going to kill you was all to protect you Damian". Damian had not thought about that. These deaths were his fault.

"I have seen you die many times Damian, and I have succeeded to stop many of them, but I need a little help from you" Sasha explained. Damian smiled and nodded. Walking up to Sasha, "now Damian let's watch your friends try and bring you back to life".

This will be an adventure.


	3. searching for paradise

The funeral was a short one, heros gathering around to commemorate the young boy. Tears were shed, sobs were heard and words were left unsaid. Nolan stole his mothers car, to deive them to Mr.Jackson. When all the people flooded inside after burying Damian that is when Kamilah and Evelyn went into action.

They put masks on and tied there hair up. They dug the grave, dirt flying everywhere. When they finally reached the casket, the open the top and saw Damian. They both froze, taking in the sight of the horrible boy. A scar ran down his left eye, stopping just above his mouth. A scar on his throat going from just under his chin to below his adams apple. A large J was on the right side of his neck. Kamilah choke back a sob, opting to lift the boy out instead. They handed the body off to Sam and Nolan and continued to bury the empty casket.

"Hey, this will work" Evelyn smiled, whipping dirt off of her face. Kamilah kept digging, smiling at the girl. "It better" she murmured. Evelyn laughed, "He is Damian Wayne, he won't let the Joker kill him." Kamilah smiled at this. Damian was, is, stubborn. Once they finished digging up the Grave, they went to the car. Evelyn and Kamilah sat in the front, with Evelyn driving. Nolan and Sam sat in the middle, legs up on the seats in front of them. Damians body was lying peacefully in the back.

"Time to hit the road" Evelyn smiled, turning on Dancing Queen by ABBA. They started to drive, blasting music and reading books. "this is going to be a long drive" Kamilah muttered to hearself.

 **1 hour in**  
Sam groaned, "Can we stop for some food, im starving." Nolan turned over to face Sam and said "good, starve." Kamilah laughed, but Evelyn said "Nolan, that isn't nice." They all laughed but Sam asked again "wait, so can we stop for food" Everyone rolled there eyes.

 **2 hours in**  
"Remember the field party we went too and Damian got so drunk" Kamilah laughed, recalling memories of Damian. "Remember the train tracks, when we went train jumping" Nolan laughed, remembering all the good times they have had with Damian. "I can't wait until he is back" Evelyn said, still drive. "Same" sam murmured

 **3 hours in**  
Kamilah started to drive, while Sam and Nolan slept. Kamilah and Evelyn were listening to music. They put on 22 by Taylor swift and started to sing. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT IM FEELING 22!" They sang at the top of there lungs. Somehow the boys slept through the whole thing

 **4 hours in**  
Evelyn was on her phone, taking photos of the beautiful sunset. Kamilah was trying to focus on the road, but couldn't because of Sam and Nolan's argument. "Water is wet" Sam yelled. "NO IT ISN'T" Nolan screamed back. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Kamilah yelled, gripping the steering wheel.

 **5 hours in**  
Sam took the wheel and Nolan sat in the front. The sun had just set and there weren't many cars on the road. "Do you think it will work" Nolan asked. Evelyn smiled, "we have to believe it will." Kamilah nodded, "besides if it doesn't we can throw him in the Lazarus pit."

 **6 hours in**  
There was light music coming playing in the car. Everyone was minding there own business, when Sam swerved into a McDonald's. "JESUS CHRIST HAVE MERCY" Nolan yelled, almost banging his head on the window. "food time bitches" Sam smiled.

 **7 hours in**  
They have been driving for so long. There butts hurt and their legs felt numb. They all just stayed quiet, Kamilah was passed out on the side of the car. Nolan hummed to his song.

 **8 hours in**  
"wait, did anybody call Mr.Jackson and tell him we need his help?" Evelyn asked? Kamilah looked at her and said "I thought you did that." Nolan laughed into his hand, "I can call him now." Evelyn sighed in relief, "Nolan you life saver"

 **9 hours in**  
They were an hour away now. After getting an okay from Mr.Jackson, Nolan started to drive. Sam passed out immediately after he sat into his seat. The sky was dark and bright at the same time. Traffic and city lights glew through the car windows.

 **10 hours in**  
They made it. They pulled up in front of the place Mr. Jackson lives and knocked on the door. The tall man opened and they walk inside. They grabbed Damian and placed him on a couch.

"Mr.Jackson, I want to bring Damian back to life" Kamilah started. Antonio look at her while drinking some tea. "And I was wondering if magic could do that" Kamilah said, hopefully waiting for an answer. Antonio put his tea down and though for a minute. "Well yes, you can bring people back to life using magic." Everyone smiled and Kamilah started to tear up. "But, Kamilah, you have to learn magic to bring him back to life" Antonio said, pulling out a book. "What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, looking at the book.

Antonio looked through the book, trying to find the right page. "Ah, the spell of life" He said, eyes darting across the page. "It says you must have a spiritual bond with the person you are being back to life, stronger the bond, more likely the spell will work" Antonio answered. Kamilah started, shocked by the answer. "How long will it take me to learn magic" Kamilah asked. Antonio though about that, then responded, "about three months to learn the spell of the living." Nolan gasped, "three months, we thought we would just be here for a weekend!" Antonio laughed at that, then offered "you all are welcome to stay with me until you leave or get an apartment." Evelyn smiled, "Thank you Antonio, I am sure we all would love to learn some magic from you."

One step closer.


	4. Killing bats

Kamilah was sitting in a room; her room. She was laying in her bed starring at her walls. It all didn't make sense. Damian was dead, but in a few months he might not be. Her and her friends were all staying in Saudi Arabia for months. Kamilah told her older sister what she was doing, but Nolan and Sam just left. Evelyn told her adoptive father where she was going, but he doesn't really care about her. Kamilah didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Damian was a good person, even if his family couldn't see that. Damian may have not been the easiest person to love, but most of them didn't even put in an effort. Kamilah just wanted to wrap him up in a hug and never take him back there. Damians family weren't bad people, they were superhero's. They just didn't seem to understand the boy. He was a child who had a horrible past, and they just didn't want to deal with his emotional trauma. Most people forget that Damian was taught to hide emotions, never show them. The Wayne family is so caught up in superheroing they never noticed there own child.

Kamilah sighed, leaning up a little, she was not ready to learn magic.

WEEK 1  
Evelyn was the first to cast a spell, but couldn't do anything after that. Kamilah got 2 spells down, and even made a potion. Nolan and Sam couldn't get the hang of magic, but finally managed to get a potion done. They all got jobs, Evelyn worked at a small starbucks by the mall. Sam got a job at Walmart. Evelyn got a job at a skateboard shop. Nolan got a job at a small convince store. They were minimum wage paying jobs, but with all of them they could make it work for a while. They had a skate park near Mr.Jackson's apartment, so they went there for a while.

WEEK 2  
They started there jobs, leaving little time for magic. Evelyn really got the hang of spells. She was casting spells on all the things in the small apartment. Nolan and Sam got better at spells but were better at potions. Kamilah practiced the most, casting spells and making potions all night. This week was a hard week. They all kept thinking about Damian, thinking if this would work. Antonio said they had to believe, but this all sounded too crazy

WEEK 3  
Evelyn figured out how to move things with her mind, and now she won't stop moving things. Kamilah found a kitten on the sidewalk and now they kept it. It reminded them of Damian, black fur and bright greens eyes. They called her Delilah. Kamilah got down a complicated spell, and successfully made a healing potion. Antonio gave her a spell book and a potions book. Nolan and Sam worked a lot this week, But Nolan made a candle for stress and Sam got down a spell to disappear things.

WEEK 4   
It has been a month, and they all have made good progress. Evelyn made a potion, after many failed attempts. Kamilah got a mind controlling spell down, and now minds controls delilah to scare people. Nolan busted his knee skating and the healing potion Sam made healed it instantly. There is a new Robin. A girl this time, they think her name is Carrie.

WEEK 5   
Sam got everyone fake I.D, they all say they are 18. Kamilah did a spell that hides noticeable features of a person. Evelyn got to help make magic metal. Nolan worked a lot and now they are saving up. They went shopping too, for new clothes and things. This week was better than the last.

WEEK 6   
Kamilah started to learn the living spell to bring Damian back. She got to bring a dead plant back to life. Evelyn kept working with the magic metal. Sam worked on spells a lot and even got a visual spell down. Nolan made a potion that rots skin away. They worked hard, and this will all work out.

WEEK 7  
They all took some days off this week, to skate and part and do teenager things. They got a break, requested by Antonio. They worked a lot this week, and made a lot of money together. Evelyn and Kam got there nails and hair done together. This week they wanted to live, because Damian couldn't.

WEEK 8   
It's been two months without Damian. Kamilah worked really hard on her living spell, and even managed to bring a dead bird back to life. It died a little after though. Evelyn and Sam made potions, and Nolan worked on spells for luck. He put a luck spell on Kamilah so she could bring Damian back to life. 

WEEK 9   
Sam started to help Kamilah with the living spell, letting her bring back dead skin cells on his body and healing his lungs. She successfully did it, and Antonio says she is close to bringing Damian back. Evelyn started making potions for animals, to make them stronger. Nolan did a teleportation spell and now can move to where vet he wants.

WEEK 10  
Antonio says they should try the living spell on Damian soon, so they are preparing. They made healing candles, they casted luck spells. Kamilah has been practicing and resting.

WEEK 11  
They tried the living spell. It didn't work the first time, but when they tried a few days later it worked. Damian was alive. He hasn't waken up yet, but he has a heart beat. He is breathing. Damian is alive.


	5. Robin is Back

Damian could smell something. Lavender and honey. Then, he could feel something. He was laying on his back, but unable to move. He heard voices, too quiet to make out what they were saying. Damian finally opened his eyes. There was a white ceiling. Damian was dead, so what is he seeing. He twitched his fingers, slowly gaining movement in his body. He moved his mouth and scrunched up his nose. "Damian" He heard a voice say. He turned his head slightly to the right.

Kamilah. She was kneeling there with tears in her eyes. Damian smiled, a pure and whole hearted one. "hi" Damian said in a whisper. Kamilah chocked back a sob, putting her hand over her mouth. She leaped up and hugged Damian. Damian felt the wetness on his shoulder, but didn't comment. He just hugged her back. Kamilah slowly pulled away. She looked him in the eyes, and kissed him. They both got butterflies in there stomach from this kiss, only breaking for air at the last second.

Kamilah smiled, hand on Damians cheek. "We should tell the others your alive." Damian raised an eyebrow, "others?" Kamilah laughed, "Evelyn, Nolan and Sam all helped." Damian smiled, and let Kamilah help him up. "Okay" Damian smiled, walking to the living room. "Wait here" Kamilah said, walking up the stairs. There was noises, and then a scream. Someone came running down the stairs. Damian saw the girls hair, it was his sister, Evelyn. "Dami" She cried, running into his arms. "Eve" Damian said. "Your back" she cried, not loosening her grip. "Yea, I am" Damian said.

Nolan and Sam came down the stairs, blinding smiles on there faces. Nolan launched himself at Damian, hugging him like his life depended on it. Damian smiled. Sam then hugged Damian. "I'm glad your back" he whispered in Damians ear. Damian was glad to be back, with his friends. They all say on the couch, talking about anything and everything.

"Do they know I am alive" Damian asked. Kamilah gave Damian a confusing look, "Who?" Damians slowed, even though his mouth already felt dry. "My family." Nolan gave Damian a sad smile, "We haven't told them yet." Damian stayed quiet, thinking. "Damian, do you want to tell them" Evelyn asked, putting a hand on Damians knee. Damian looked at the ground, deep in thought. "No, no I don't" He said. "Okay" Sam said, smiling at Damian.

Nolan asked, "why don't you want to tell them your alive?" Damian bit his lip, "They have said it themselves, that family is based on trust, and I don't trust them." Kamilah held damian's hand, "Why don't you trust them." Damian sighed, before running his hand through his hair. "They didn't come, The Joker had me for hours and none of them came to save me." They all nodded, agreeing it was a good reason.

"Lets head to bed, we can deal with this more in the morning" Evelyn suggested. They all got up, giving Damian more hugs before Kamilah led them to there room. They lied down, spooning and watching T.V. Kamilah smiled, finally having her boyfriend back. She turned to face him, putting her hand on his face. "I love you" She whispered. Her hand traced The scar Damian had on his face, going through his left eye. Damian looked into her eyes, "I love you too"  
  


In the morning, Damian met Antonio. He was a nice man. He remind Damian of Alfred. Damian helped make breakfast with him. "You are all welcome to stay as long as you need" Antonio said, smiling at the boy. "I might have to take you up on that" Damian said. "I know you will find your own path Damian, you are a good kid." Damian smiled at the man, "Thank you."

They all came down for breakfast, chatting and smiling. They talked about going skateboarding at the new skatepark. They all decided that they would go at noon. Evelyn brought Damians board, so he could use that. They got ready and off they went.


	6. Idenitiy crisis

TW!! MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES

Damian didn't want to be the shadow of his brothers. He knew know was a chance to be his own person. He didn't have to worry about being the perfect robin, or being a good son. He finally could worry about himself. When Damian looked in the mirror, he didn't see himself. He saw a boy who was made to be perfect, but is failing. He saw a boy who fell under all the pressure that was put on him. He saw a boy who used drugs and alcohol as an escape for not being enough.

Damian has a scar down his left eye, a large scar. He also had a scar on his neck. It was crocked and went right through his adam's apple. That scar brought pain to him. Damian also had a large J on the side of his neck, from Joker. It was burned into his skin. Damian has had scars his whole life, so why was he so self conscious of these scars. How come when he saw some of the scars the Joker gave him, he wanted to puke. Damian felt like he was walking on thin ice, one wrong thing and he would be gone.

Damian tried to make people happy, tried to please people, but everyone wanted different things. Pleasing his father got him killed the first time, and attempting to please his mother got him killed by the Joker. Damian knew something was wrong with him, mentally. He has known for years. Normal kids don't cut themselves, normal kids don't starve themselves, normal kids don't work themselves to the point of death. Damian wasn't normal. His family didn't have that issue. They all seemed fine, and Damian was just broken. Damian wanted to rip his hair out and just break. He wanted to feel normal.

Damian blamed himself for every little thing. Every fall, every fight, every fail. They might not be his fault, but he would blame himself. His family just didn't seem to care. Damian tried to talk to them, but the voice in the back of his mind told them it was his fault. They were detectives, how couldn't they know. Maybe they didn't care, or maybe they were too busy playing super hero. When Damian died the first time, he thought his family cared about him. He soon found out that wasn't the case. Bruce threw himself at work, and was hesitant to make Damian Robin. Jason, Tim and Stephanie went back to there life's. Dick, well he was dead. Too busy on a mission to bother with Damians death.

Damian thought he failed them, thought they were mad at him for failing. Maybe it was true, or maybe they didn't know what to do. Damian was raised to defend himself, so nobody had his back when he needed it. Then, he died. Tears were shed but nobody dwelled on it. Damian remembers the peacefulness before dying. Like when you know you can't do anything to stop it. Damian accepted death. The first time he was hesitant, but the second time he welcomed it with open arms.

Damian came to realize where he grew up was normal. He knew it was abuse, but he didn't want to except it. Jason once told him that Damian just doesn't want to admit it was abuse. They made him a better fighter, that wasn't abuse? But the more the boy looked into it, he realized it probably was. This threw Damian into a depressed state. He was abused. He didn't know what to do with this information. He didn't know who to tell or who to talk to. He cried and then cut, and then cried some more.

Damian remembers the whips they used at the league of assassins. He remembers the punishments if you fail. Sometimes, he could still feel the sting the whips left. His back was littered with scars from whips. If he failed he would get whipped. If he didn't want to kill someone, whipped. Thinking of the league alone made Damians head hurt. Mother always told him his father would love him, that he would be proud of Damian. Damian doesn't remember a time Bruce has ever said he was proud of Damian. Damian broke himself and built himself together again for Bruce, but it was never enough.

Damian felt guilt for not returning for them. For wanting to stay with Kamilah and Evelyn and Sam and Nolan. Maybe he is being dramatic and they do love him. Damian needs more than love, more than a hug and "sorry we didn't save you." He needed to be okay. He needed to be himself. That whole family was based on superhero's and fighting. Damian didn't want to be that right now. He wanted to be Damian Wayne.

The scars he has remind him of all he has fought for, and all the things he has now lost. They remind him of how badly being a hero broke the kid. They reminded him of everything he was leaving behind. The scars on his arm and inner thigh reminded him of how broken he truly was. Reminded him of how screwed up his life was. They reminded Damian that he wasn't okay, that at one point in his life he was never okay. They show Damian that he has a reason to keep fighting. They show that Damian Wayne is human.


	7. doing okay

Kamilah noticed Damian looking in the mirror for a while. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Hey" she whispered. Damian gave her a small smile that didn't seem to meet his eyes. "So, I was thinking, I wanted to go get some piercings done" Kamilah sighed, rubbing Damians shoulder. "Why don't you get one with me too." Damian scrunched his nose, "I don't think I am aloud." Kamilah laughed, "Who's stopping you, you have always wanted to get a piercing." Damian smiled, before nodding.

Kamilah smiled. "What piercing are you gonna get D?" Damian thought for a minute. "I think I will start with a nose piercing and an ear piercing" Damian looked back in the mirror. Kamilah nodded while grabbing her phone. "I'll make an appointment." Damian nodded, before going downstairs. In the Living room was Evelyn and Sam. "Hey pretty boy" Sam said, giving Damian room to sit down on the couch.

"Tt, you have to stop calling me that" Damian laughed. "What are you guys doing today" Evelyn asked. "I am probably going to get us all some fake I.Ds" Sam leaned deeper on the couch while saying this. Evelyn nodded then looked at Damian. "I am going to get some piercings." Evelyn had the biggest smile on her face, while Sam looked shocked. "Really! What piercings are you getting!" Evelyn said nearly falling off the couch. "Just an ear piercing and a nose piercing" Damian smiled. Bruce thought that piercings could give away identities, same with tattoos.

Damian smiled, finally being free of being a superhero felt good. "Kamilah won't be able to resist you know" Sam laughed. Damian and Evelyn laughed too, just as Kamilah came down the stairs. "Dami, our appointment is in an hour" Kamilah said, grabbing her purse. Nolan walked up from the basement, "Damian, Antonio wants to start teaching you magic when you come back." Damian thought for a minute. Magic wasn't really his thing. He has done magic in the past, but only little spells. Why not try it. "Okay, we will probably be home by 2" Damian said.

Kamilah nodded, before sitting down beside Damian. She threw her legs over Damians lap. "Wow, no need for so much PDA" Nolan said. Kamilah rolled her eyes, "I could set you up with someone, but you always just say you aren't looking for a relationship." Nolan laughed. "Come on guys, let's play a game, I am soo bored" Evelyn whined. "Eve, what game you wanna play" Sam laughed. "Lets play Among is!" Kamilah cheered. "Among us" Nolan and Damian said. "Download it, i'll teach you how to play!" Evelyn said, pulling out her phone.

They all got the game and started to play. Damian always chose black, while Kamilah choose red. Evelyn choose light green, Sam choose white and Nolan choose yellow. For this round, Kamilah was the imposter. "Red sus" Nolan says, just as the round starts. "How the hell am I sus, we just started" Kamilah said. "Red is always the imposter" Nolan said. Damian laughed "That's something the imposter would say." Nolan gasped "The Batral, and here I thought we were close." They all went and did there tasks. Then, Evelyn got killed. Sam reported the body. "Where was it" Damian asked. "In electrical" Sam answered, looking around at his friends.

"I still think it's Kamilah" Nolan muttered, voting for Kamilah. Damian shrugged, before voting for Kamilah. They all voted for Kamilah, and they were right. They all laughed and Joked about Nolan's detective skills. "Okay, we gotta go to our appointment now." Kamilah stood up, getting an uber to get them there. "Send us a photo when you get it" Nolan cheered. "It's gonna look great!" Evelyn laughed.

Kamilah and Damian got into the car, waiting in the backseat. Damian wrapped his hand around Kamilahs. "You nervous" Kamilah laughed. "Not at all" Damian responded. The drive was short, but when they got there, Damian got nervous. What if it looked bad. What if nobody likes it. What if he goes back to his family and they disapproved. Kamilah squeezed Damians hand, and his thoughts disappeared. They walked in and were treated by a girl. "Hey, are you guys my 1 o'clock appointment" The lady said. "Yes we are" Kamilah smiled. "Okay, right this way" the lady said while marking a few things down.

They walked to a little room in the back, with a chair at the far end of the wall. There was a desk full of materials. "Okay, who is going first" The girl asked while grabbing a piercing needle. Kamilah and Damian looked at each other. "Ill go first" Damian said. Damian moved to sit down on the chair. "Okay, Ill clean your ears, then mark it." Damian nodded. He sat down in the chair. The lady clean his earlobe, before putting a mark on it. "Okay, I am going to pierce them now." Damian nodded. Damian shut his eyes as the lady counted down. There was a clicking noise and his ear stung. He looked up into the mirror in front of him. There was a silver stud in his left ear. It shined off the lights in the room. This caused Damian to smile.

The lady laughed, "Okay, ill do the next ear now." She walked over to Damians right side, and the same as the last ear, she pierced it. This ear stung more, but wasn't too painful. Damian looked in the mirror. He smiled at the mirror in front of him. He felt more like, well, himself. "Okay, Ill do your nose now." The lady said. "What side would you like it?" Damian thought for a second, but the lady spoke first. "I noticed the nasty scar you have on your eye, so I would do the right nose if i was you. It would even out your face a lot." Damian nodded. She cleaned his nose and grabbed a needle. She stuck the needle in with ease. Then she grabbed a small silver hoop, and switched the needle out for this. It hurt to change the piercing, but Damian has had worse.

"Okay, now for you little lady" The girl said. Kamilah laughed while sitting down. She already had her ears pierced, so she was getting a second set right above the piercing and a nose piercing. It was the same procedure, needle then piercing. When they were done, They went and paid. They got into the uber and drove home. When they got there Evelyn was sitting on the couch. She gasped when she saw them. "I love it!" She practically yelled.

She ran up to them and looked at them. "They look so good, you guys look hardcore" She laughed. Damian and Kamilah laughed as well. "Thanks" Damian said. "I should go to Antonio now, he wants to teach me some magic" Damian said. Kamilah nodded "cya hot stuff" Kamilah laughed. "Good luck el hermano menor" Evelyn waved. Damian headed to the basement. Time to learn magic.

el hermano menor- little brother (spanish)

(I don't know spanish so don't yell at me if it's wrong, i used google translate ): )


	8. Social media




	9. Magic

Damian walked to the basement, hands fidgeting at his sides. He saw Antonio sitting on the floor, reading some book that looked old. When the man saw Damian, he smiled. "Come boy, come sit." Damian hesitantly walked over to the man, sitting right in front of him. The basement was old, looking straight from a horror movie. Damian crossed his legs, waiting for the man to say something. "Y'know, last time I saw you, you were so tiny" Antonio chuckled. Damian smiled, "I don't think I remember you." Antonio nodded while laughing. "S'okay, The living spell sometime messed with you memory for the first week or so." Damian nodded, hands playing with the rips in his jeans. "Damian, tell me about your family."

Damian paused for a second, the question catching him off guard. "Well, which family?" Antonio placed his book by his legs, "Start with your Dads side." Damian nodded, he hadn't really talked about his family since he was brought back from the dead. "Well, they were good people." Antonio nodded, "Well, for a family of superheroes, I would hope they are good." Damian froze. He never told Antonio that his family was superheroes. "How did you" Damian was cut off by Antonio. "Kid, I knw everything, now continue." Damian nodded. "Well, I had many siblings there, all older than me." Antonio nodded. Damian couldn't help but smile at some of the memories he remembered of his family. "Now, tell me why you don't want to go back."

Damian knew he didn't want to go back, but he didn't know the exact reason. "Well there is a lot of reasons I don't want to return." Antonio nodded, looking at the clock on the wall. "Well child, good thing we have a lot of time." Damian tried to gather his thoughts. He knew he didn't want to return, but he didn't know the exact reason. Maybe it was the borderline neglect, maybe it was the expectations he couldn't seem to meet, or maybe he was just tired of always being looked at as the bad person. "I don't think they cared about me, not in the way I needed at least." Damian finally felt like that was the reason, but his mind was telling him it wasn't the only one. "Well, how did they care for you?" The old man asked, being patient with the boy. Damian scrunched up his face. "Fighting crime, that was the only time I really see them, but I didn't want to fight crime, not like that at least." Antonio nodded again, hands resting at his side.

"Damian, why did you not want to fight crime." This question hit Damian hard. He didn't know why, but it caught Damian off guard. Damian gave an awkward laugh, "Well, it's not that I didn't want to fight crime, its just that I always felt like I was being somebody else when I was in costume." Antonio turned his head to the side a little, "Isn't that the whole point." Damian laughed at this. "Not like that, I felt like I had to change myself to fit the role of Robin." He remembers fighting so hard to be Robin, and then he finally got it. Somewhere along the line, he didn't know where Damian stopped and Robin started. The expectation of being better than the rest of the Robins weighted on his mind all of the time. He wasn't his brothers, he wasn't as smart as Tim, or as strong as Jason, or as loyal as Dick. He felt small compared to the rest of the Robins.

"Well, you are always welcome here, but tell me child, why don't you trust you family?" Antonio really knew what to ask. Maybe its because he works with magic. Damian took a shaky breathe, "My father once told me that his family is built on trust, but they never trusted me." Damian continued, "They always thought I was going to snap and kill someone at any second, even though I haven't killed in years!" Damian exclaimed. "When the Joker took me, I thought they would have come, but they never did. I was there for hours, and nobody even tried to save me." Damian let his heart do the talking for once. Antonio seemed like a trustworthy person, so Damian talked. "I guess if I can't trust them, we aren't really a family." 

Antonio nodded, urging the boy to continue talking. "I've had expectations put on me my whole life, whether it be the league or with the bats, I guess I see this as a chance to finally be myself. To finally have no expectations." Damian was proud of his answer, it seemed reasonable. Antonio smiled, "I am glad I will get to see you become yourself, but do you plan on staying dead forever?" Damian hadn't really thought of that, but shook his head no. "I will probably tell them I am alive when I am 18, so they won't force me home for being a minor." Damian thought that was reasonable, then he would get the option to reconnect or completely forget about them. HE wanted to succeed as Damian, before he threw the Wayne name on him.

Antonio nodded, "That is a smart plan, but what if they find you before your 18?" Damian laid his hands on his side, "well that depends on if I forgive them or not." Antonio laughed at that answer. "Okay child, now lets learn some magic." Antonio and Damian spent the next couple of hours learning magic. Damian was taught some magic growing up at the league, so he new the basics. Antonio taught Damian spells, potions and other magical things. Damian got the spells quickly, but took him longer to do potions. He got the hang of it in the end. He casted a protection spell on everyone in the house, keeping them safe from everything that could harm them. Damian was satisfied with his magical work for tonight, and decided to head up to bed.

When he walked into bed, Kamilah was there waiting for him. She was sitting on there bed, wearing some shorts and an old t-shirt. "Hey' she whispered. Damian didn't respond, just went and kissed her on the lips. Kamilah looked like a Goddess in the moonlight. The light hit off her tan skin, giving her a glowing affect. Her long brown hair was put in a high ponytail. For the first time that night, Damian had sex not just to have it, but he had it filled with love. His heart skipped a beat every time his and Kamilah's skin touched. He felt so joyed that he could call Kamilah's his, that he could protect her from the world. Damian knew Kamilah didn't need his protection, but Damian offered it to her anyways. They fell onto the bed, bodies interwind still. For once in years, Damian felt surrounded with love.


	10. Shattered self-image

Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano- I am proud of you brother (Spanish) está bien hermano, te tengo- its okay brother, i got you (Spanish)

Damian woke up to warmness in his arms. He look down and saw kamilah laying in his arms. He saw there limbs intertwin. He felt all of the nightmares and grief wash off of him, even just for a second. He ran his hand through her long hair, twirling some of her hair at the end. He felt something squeeze at his heart. Maybe it was fear, or maybe it was love. Damian couldn't tell the difference. Damian slowly untangled himself from Kamilah and walked down to Evelyn's room. He missed his sister. He sometimes wonder if he was wrong for calling her sister. She deserved a good brother, someone who could help her. Damian wasn't that, he was too broken to be that.

He walked into her room, where she laid in her bed. She open her eyes when she saw him, a small smile falling onto her face. She rubbed her eyes and sat up as Damian sat down on her bed. "Hey D" she yawned. Damian just smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Evelyn raised an eyebrow, as a hand darted out to reach Damian's. "Hey, how are you" Evelyn asked, blue eyes drowning in concern. Damian just shrugged at the question. He averted his eyes to his and Evelyn's hand. Evelyn simply squeezed his hand. "Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano" She said, Spanish rolling naturally of her tongue.

Damian doesn't know what happened, maybe it was all the pent up sadness that he just couldn't hold in. When he heard those words, he broke. He felt tear roll down his cheek, as a sob tore through his chest. He grabbed his hands and went to cover his face. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. "está bien hermano, te tengo" Evelyn whispered into her ears. She whispered sweet nothings into his ears as he cried. He leaned on her for comfort. She brushed her hands through his hair. Damian put one of his hand on his fore-arm, scratching violently. HE wanted that sensation of cutting, just to stop all of this pain. Evelyn just held his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Its okay" She whispered in his ear. She kissed his forehead, temple, hair, hands, anything she could reach.

Damian knows why he is crying. He is hurt from his family. He doesn't even know if he can call them that anymore. He feels like he failed them, no matter what anyone tells him. Maybe if he was a better robin, they would have saved him. Maybe he wouldn't have been replaced so quickly. Maybe his arms would be clear of all of the scars he gave himself. He acted like he didn't care, but he did, so much. It hurt, thinking you could trust people, when in reality they just let you down. Damian wondered if he hated his family, or if he just loved them so much it hurt. H lost everything once, when he left the league of Assassins. Now, he lost his other family. He sobbed again, letting his feelings out. he clutched Evelyn like a life line.

Damian calmed down after a little, still holding Evelyn tightly. He wiped his tear and just fell into her embrace. She hummed a little song to him, stroking his hair as Damian. Evelyn traced the scar on Damian's neck, where it had been slit. She let her finger fall to the right side of his neck, where a large "J" was burnt into his neck. It was large, about an inch or two. She traced it with care. Evelyn saw how his skin was rougher around the J. The scar was lighter than the rest of Damian's skin, similar to the rest of his scars. Evelyn knew all the scars Damian had on his body. He has the most scars she has ever seen on one person. All up his arm, legs, stomach. His back had the most. Whip scars were all over his back. Some of the scars were straight, while other were curved.

It hurt Evelyn to see her brother like this. Broken and beat down. That is how it has been his whole life. Evelyn wanted to grab him and just run, far away from everyone who ever hurt her brother. She couldn't she knew that, but that didn't stop the urge to do it. Evelyn has never experienced death, and Damian had to go through it twice. Damian wasn't okay, physically or mentally. Everyone knew that, but all they could do was help him, be there when he needs them. Evelyn knew she needed to be there for Damian more. This new living arrangement seems to help Damian and the rest of the them. They could always be there for Damian and each other. They could protect Damian.

Evelyn thought of them as children in the league. When they killed and fought for there lives. There were good, no, amazing assassins. They were the first Demon fist, the best. Evelyn remembers people fearing them, people bowing to them. They had respect from everyone. They were powerful fighters, they could take anything together. They all seemed to fight together just right. They were more then a team, they were family. They always knew what the others thought, how they would react. They seemed to be ready for anything. Too bad they weren't ready for this.


	11. lingering words

Jason sat at the foot of Damian's grave, starring aimlessly at the words. It's hard to believe it is happening again. Death for Joker. This whole situation was looking too similar to what he had gone through. Died by the hands of the Joker only to get replaced weeks later. Jason hopes Damian will come back to life. It was unlikely, having died and come back to life already. Maybe one day he will show up at there door steps. Damian didn't deserve this horrible life. He has died twice, before he even got to graduate high school. Jason smiled as he remembered memories of the kid. Jason wishes he was there more for the kid. We wishes everyone was there more for the kid.

Jason feels a lump in his throat. This must have been what Bruce feels like when he felt like with him. Damian was a strong kid, but the more Jason looked back at the memories, maybe Damian was just a kid. A kid who had a horrible past and trauma's he never talked about. A kid who was so caught up in being Robin, that he forgot who he was himself. Jason reached up, tracing a hand over the words "Damian Wayne ". Jason hoped the kid was alive, and just not with them. He could live with that.

The girls really didn't know what to do with Damian's death. It was sudden, not like the last. Cassandra wanted to save him, to go back in time and grab him out of that god written chair. She wanted to hug her little brother one last time, tell him she loved him. Stephanie knew what it was like to be tortured for hours on end. She knew what it was like feeling utterly helpless. At least she got to die with Bruce by her. Damian had to die alone. Stephanie wonders if he was scared, or maybe he thought they would come for him. They never did. Barbara wanted to hunt down and torture the joker. Make him hurt like he hurt Damian. Damian wouldn't want that. He was too mature for his age. Barbara misses the kid, his occasional smiles and snarky comments.

Tim regretted what he said, so goddamn much. If he knew that was the last thing he would say to Damian, would he still have said it? Damian was his little brother, no matter how much they fought. Tim wanted to take back all of the things he has ever said to Damian, rude words and arguments. He knew he wasn't all to blame, but he could have tried harder. No amount of apologizes could fix this. God, Damian must have felt so hurt when nobody came to save him. Damian was a good person, but the world just seemed to be so against him.

Dick's reaction was horrible. He stopped being Nightwing for the most part. He rarely left his apartment. He raised Damian for a while, teaching him how to be Robin. If he knew that Robin would be what killed Damian, twice, he never would have given him the mantle. He wanted Damian to be able to express himself, show that he is in fact a good person. Damian was his Robin. Damian was impulsive, angry, and spontaneous but he was Dick's brother. He wanted Damian to come back to life, to be able to hold the younger in his arms.

Bruce threw himself into work to bare with Damian's death. He became more violent as Batman. It felt like Jason's death all over again. He needed a Robin. He had a Robin, Carrie. She helped him as Batman. She stayed by his side, helped him remember Damian wouldn't want him to mourn. Sometimes he would see Damian in the most Random places. Sitting in a chair, petting his dog, or even reading a book. Bruce knew it wasn't real, but he wishes it was. Bruce wishes he would have said he loved Damian more, or told him he was proud of him. Somethings just were left unsaid.


	12. New Beginning

Nolan walked to the front door and was greeted by a small mailbox. Nolan immediately knew what this was. It was I.D's for their new lives. They all got one, except for Kamilah. She could use her old one since her sister knew she was here. They all had slight changes to them, so they would go under Batman's radar. Damian used his grandmother's last name, Patel. Damian also used his full name, Hafid Damyanah. His mother named him that at the league, but most people called him Damian or ibn al Xuffasch meaning son of the bat. Damian didn't mind the names, but he preferred Damian, mainly because it made him annoyed when people would say his name wrong. Nolan used his father's last name, Vorah. Sam used a random last name, Uroso. Evelyn used her father's last name, Hermonsillia. Kamilah's I.D had her actual last name on it, Abdallah.

They also got fake I.D's, for all of the illegal things they do. It said they were 18, which is the legal drinking age. They all had the same first names but random last names. Nolan looked over all of the I.D's, wondering if they would actually work. Nolan wanted to go to high school again but was nervous it wouldn't work, or it would get caught. No matter how many protection spells they had over them, there was still a chance that Batman could find them. He brushed away his thoughts and instead he texted everyone telling them that their I.D's were here. They all came rushing from their rooms to look at the fake I.D's. "Wow, it looks so real!" Evelyn said gripping hers.

Damian smiled at his. It's Said "Hafid Damyanah ", his full name. He loved the name Damian, but it was good to be able to use his actual name for one. He was taken out of his thoughts when Nolan spoke up. "Hey guys, I've been meaning to ask you guys something," Nolan said, sitting down on the couch. Damian followed suit, sitting down next to him. The rest of them all sat down, finding a vacant spot to sit. "Now that we have the legal process done, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go to school." Nobody answered immediately. Damian spoke up, "Well if we want jobs in the future, we will need them." Everyone silently nodded at this.

"There is a high school a couple blocks away from us, we can see if we can sign up there," Sam said, pulling out his laptop. "I'd love to go back to school," Evelyn said, happily shaking her hands. Kamilah just hummed in agreement. Damian was excited to go back to school, but also nervous. Some of the people in Gotham High were jerks. They were racist, sexist, and homophobic. It really wasn't a great place.

"Hey Birdie, will you be getting a job?" Evelyn asked Damian. Damian hadn't really thought about getting a job, but it would be good to get some money. "Yea, I think I will try and find one." Kamilah perked up at this, a small smile gracing her lips. "There is a spot open at the skate place I work at, Why don't you try and work there?" Damian thought about this for a little, a skate shop would be a good place. He knew lots about skateboards, so why wouldn't he work there. Damian nodded, "yea, ill work there." Kamilah smiled. "I'll talk to my boss about it."

Sam was typing on his computer, looking at the school website. "They have online applications, want me to try?" They all simply nodded, handing over their fake i.ds. Sam typed on his computer, switching from looking at the I.Ds to the laptop. "Okay, we put in an application, and now we just wait." They all fall off of the subject, small talking with each other. Nolan asked, "Hey Sam, tell us a little bit about the school?" Sam nodded, scroll through his computer.

"The school has great courses, good sports teams, and you have to wear a uniform," Sam said. Damian groaned "It's Gotham high all over again." They all just laughed at their friends' antics, before settling back into silence. Damian opened up his Twitter, laughing at some of the funny posts. He only logged into his private account, not his main one. He slowly looked at his phone wondering if he should do it. He knows the username and password, so he slowly types it in. He doesn't hit log in immediately. After a minute of deciding, he logs in.

He is hit with waves of notifications, some from months ago and some from seconds before. He slowly looks through his feed. It is mainly famous people he had to follow, but he didn't mind. After a minute of scrolling, a photo of him and Dick show up. There isn't a caption, just the photo. The photo is of Damian and Dick when they went out on a walk in the back of the manor. Dick is smiling happily at the camera, while Damian has his head turned, looking at something in the distance. It was a happy memory, one that made Damian smile.

Damian quickly put the phone away, not wanting to have a battle in his head about going back. He silently looked at his friends. For a minute, he felt peaceful, like he was meant to be here. He was going to be okay, maybe not right away, but eventually. He reached down and put a hand on Kamilah's thigh. The warmth of her leg seemed to spread through Damian's body, warming him up. Kamilah looked up at Damian, staring at him with those gorgeous dark eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back from the kiss, Damian smiled. The smile finally seemed to meet his eyes. After 2 months of being alive, he seemed to come to life. HE finally smiled and laughed and cried. He finally seemed to feel something.

Kamilah smiled back at him feeling a sense of deja vu. Kamilah looked over to everyone else in the room. She looked back at her phone. "Hey guys, Nicolas just turned 2 so my sister was wondering if you guys wanted to come and visit them." Damian paused at this. Going to visit them would mean going back to Gotham. He missed Nicolas though. Nicolas was Kamilah's sister's, May's, son. The father had passed away while she was pregnant, so Damian would sometimes come over and help her. Damian adored Nicolas, he was a sweet little boy. Damian swallowed his fear and nodded at Kamilah. "Yeah, we would love to go." Kamilah smiled, '


	13. Back to The Beginning

Tifl (طفل )- baby (Arabic)  
Damian felt the cold Gotham air bite at his cheeks. Standing back in Gotham made him want to throw up. He gripped Kamilah's hand tighter, not daring to let go. They walked towards the apartment building, Bags trailing behind them. Damian looked around, he was scared that he would see one of his family members. When they got to the apartment, they were greeted by May. "Well if it isn't my favourite people" She smiled. She pulled Kamilah into a hug, which the younger girl reluctantly accepted. Then she looked over to Damian. "I'm glad you back" She said before pulling Damian into a long hug. "Glad to be back" Damian whispered into her ears. She let go of Damian and held his shoulders tightly. "God you've grown up." Damian just smiled at that.

May finished her greetings, before letting them inside. They walked into the living room, where Nicolas was playing with some of his toys. Kamilah went and hugged the boy to her chest. "Ki!" Nicolas laughed, moving in her hold to hug the girl. "I miss you" Nicolas said, hugging the girl. Nicolas looked behind her, making eye contact with Damian. "Didi!" The younger boy screeched. He fell out of Kamilah's arms and ran to the boy. Damian picked up the boy and hugged him as well. Nicolas look up at Damian's face before freezing. He brought his tiny hand to Damian's left eye. There was a large scar through his left eye, left from the Joker when he killed Damian.

"What happened" Nico asked, eyes falling to the cut through Damian's neck. The little boy brought his hand to the J on Damian's neck. "Nothing you have to worry about" Damian answered, rubbing Nico's back. "Were you, hurt" The little boy asked again, his bright brown eyes seemed to melt Damian. "I was, but I am okay now" Damian hugged the boy a little tighter, trying to make him comfortable. Nicolas hugged Damian again, "Don't worry, Ill protect you, so nobody will be able to hurt you." Damian laughed at this, putting his hand on Nicolas' head. "I know, tifl, I trust you."

Damian put Nico down as he rushed into the kitchen to greet Evelyn, Nolan and Sam. Damian sat down on the couch, pulling out his phone. He heard May and Kamilah talking, only half-listening. He went off of his phone when Evelyn, Sam, Nolan and Nicolas came in. Nicolas was sitting on Evelyn's hip. They sat down, scattered around the living room. They all broke into useless banter, talking about life in Saudi Arabia. 

When the banter died down, It was about 5 pm. They decided to go down to a small diner by May's apartment. It was a well known diner, so Damian wore a hoodie. They all sat down at a table. "Wow, this brings back memories" Sam said. Damian remembers some of the times he came here. He remembers coming here with Kamilah, when she first came to Gotham. She remembers Evelyn taking him here for his 13th birthday. He remembers coming here when he and Sam got to high or drunk to function. He remembers Nolan taking him here with some of there skating friends.

Damian lost his train of thought when the waiter walked up to there table to get there drink order. She wasn't much older than them, probably 17. The waiter kept looking at Damian like she recognized him. When she got there drink orders, she left the table. Damian shifted uncomfortably when she left. "Dude, why was she starring at you like that" Sam said holding back a laugh. Damian just shrugged, "Maybe she recognized me." Damian heard people sitting down in the table behind him, but didn't bother looking around.

The waiter came back with there drinks, handing them all over. The waiter paused to look at Damian for a moment again. "You know who you look like" The waiter smiled. Damian just looked at her confused "Who?" She smiled even brighter, "You look just like Damian Wayne." This caused Damian to pause, even the table behind them seemed to stop talking to listen to the conversation. Damian just laughed politely "I get that alot." The waiter laughed, "I mean, you must. If you take away the piercings and the scar I don't think I would have been able to tell the difference." Damian laughed at this.

When they put in the order, nobody dared to say a thing. Damian saw that Evelyn had that shit eating grin on. "Not a single word" Damian said to her. Evelyn couldn't help it "that was fucking hilarious." She burst out into laughter, everyone else following her. "You-You look like Damian" Nolan barely got out his sentence before bursting into laughter. Damian just rolled his eyes at there laughter, but had a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, sorry" Kamilah said before wiping her eyes from laughing so much. "She must be pretty smart to figure out you look like Damian Wayne" Nolan said, snorting. "You guys suck ass" Damian just said, sipping on his soda. Evelyn started to laugh again, but froze when she looked behind Damian. Kamilah noticed and turned to look behind them. She barely looked before she snapped her head around to look at Evelyn. They both looked at each other in panic. Evelyn wiped out her phone to text something to the group chat.

Evelyn wiped out her phone to text something to the group chat

Damian turned around a little to look. When he saw who it was he immediately turned back around. It was none other than the Wayne family. Every single one of them. Dick, Tim, Cass, Steph, Barbara, Bruce, fuck even Jason was there.


	14. Panic and Peaches

Damian felt his heart drop. He started straight ahead, looking into Nolan's grey eyes. He didn't know what to do. They were right behind him. One look his way and he would be forced home. Nolan decided to smile at Damian. Evelyn reached her leg out and placed it in between Damian's legs. Kamilah slide closer to Damian, holding his hand and placing her head on his shoulder. Sam picked up his phone and started his own conversation.

Damian tried to take his mind off his family behind him, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to go back to them, not yet at least. He wasn't ready, he hasn't gotten better. Damian curled up into himself more, letting Sams words go through his mind. He calmed down a bit by the time the waiter came.

Damian looked at his food, A simple salad with cucumbers, tomato and peaches. He stuck his fork in the food, shifting it around a little. He reached out to his soda, deciding it was a safer bet. He already felt sick, and eating would only make it worse. He looked up at Evelyn. She wore a pretty smile while listen to Sam ramble on about some T.V show.

Damian realized that he shouldn't worry about what might happen if they find out about him, because he will still have his friends with him. They have done so much for Damian, he knew they wouldn't abandon him now. He squeezed kamilah's hand tighter, while looking up to Sam. He smiled at Damian, before talking again. Nolan made a stupid joke about the show causing them all to laugh.

They talked and they laughed. They waited a little to see when the Wayne's would leave but it seems like they were staying for a while. So, they paid the bill and snuck Damian out. It seems like the Wayne family was suspicious, but they didn't say anything.   
They all walked the streets of Gotham, heading back to Mays apartment.

"Remember when we went to that kid's party by here and it got busted by your dad Damian" Nolan laughed out. Thinking back on it, Damian's father seemed to bust a lot of the things Damian did but he never caught him once. Damian laughed "Yeah, I do remember that girl jumping into the pool at that party too."

Damian wouldn't call himself a party animal, well , maybe a little. He liked the feeling of parties. He never used to like being around people he didn't know. The more he went, the more time he spent realizing that not everybody was out to get him. He let loose, as some would say. He got to meet new people and find a family in people he never thought he would.

"Remember when we set off fireworks up on that roof" Evelyn said, pointing to a near by roof. Kamilah puffed out a laugh at this. One of the fireworks they lit off ended up falling off the roof and they ran from the cops. "That was an eventful night" Kamilah laughed. "First time being chased by the police" Sam cut in.

Nolan looked up at the night sky. You couldn't see many stars in Gotham, but you could see the moon. Nolan sighed a little. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy being in Saudi Arabia." Damian smiled at Nolan's words. He was happy there too, happiest he's felt in years.

"Do you think we are getting ahead of ourselves?" Kamilah asked. She was scared that this would all tumble down on them. She didn't want to lose them all, not again. "I think we will be okay" Damian held her hand tighter. "What about collage and bills, will we even have enough money?" Evelyn asked, her anxiety showing in her face.

"Maybe we won't, but it won't stop us from trying will it?" Sam said, scrolling through his phone again.   
"Yeah, we may be young, we may be a little crazy, but we will be okay." Nolan kicked a rock after this statement. They would be okay.

Damian pointed to one of the skate parks in Gotham. "Remember all the memories we have here." They all smiled at this, remembering the simple times. The times before they got into illegal things, before there home lives went to shit, and before they had the carry there own weight. "Yeah, yeah I remember them" Kamilah laughed.

They would be in this together, so no matter what happens they will be okay.

(SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, MY WIFI IS HORRIBLE THIS WEEK ): )


	15. Aren't we Enemies

Damian woke up, Kamilah laying next to him. He takes his hand and brushes it through her long hair. She shifts towards Damian more but doesn't wake up. He bushes the blanket off himself before stumbling off of the bed. He placed the blanket over Kamilah. Then he leaned down and planted a kiss on her temple. He walks into the kitchen, where May was sitting with a coffee reading a book. May turned her head towards Damian. She smiled brightly at the teen, before getting up and walking over to the sink. "Hey Dames, what are you doing up so early?" Damian sat down in the chair May was in, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm planning on going out into Gotham today" Damian said. May gave Damian a confused look.

"Damian, I thought you were hiding from your family" May asked, wash out her mug. Damian nodded "I'll wear a hood and stay away from cameras." May bit her lower lip, but let the topic go. "Whatcha going into town for" She asked. Damian grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. "Probably just go get a new skateboard, maybe check out a piercing place." Damian shrugged, not really sure about his plans. It has been about a month since he got his ears pierced last, so he wanted to get the top of his ear done. Damian unpeeled his banana and started eating.

Nico came out, wearing some Robin pajama's. "Dede" He said, walking up to Damian. Nico hugged Damian's leg. He looked up at Damian, and Damian knew what he wanted. Damian reached down and tucked his hands under Nicos armpit. He pulled the child up into his lap. Nico reached up and played with Damians sweater strings.

When Damian finished eating, he put Nico down and went back to the room. Kamilah was still asleep at this time, so Damian just changed. He put on a large AC/DC shirt and some baggy sweat pants. He grabbed a black beanie and put it over his head. He put on a spell, to his all of his scars. Damian looked in the mirror and was ready to go.

Damian grabbed his Air force ones and head out the door. He started just walking aimlessly around, before he decided to go to the piercing place. He walked by a many places. Most of them brought back memories, some that he didn't want to relive. He stopped looking at his surroundings, just starting straight in-front of him. He finally made it into the piercing store after 15 minutes.

He looked at the sign and saw they did tattoos as well. He wasn't really sure if he wanted a tattoo. He decided to say fuck it and get it. He wanted something sentimental but also nice looking. He looked through the internet and found one. It was a snake wrapped around a rose. He loved the tattoo, and decided to get it. He decided to get his helix pierced twice on his right ear.

Damian walked into the chair, and waited

Damian walked into the chair, and waited. He got his upper ear pierced first, and it didn't hurt. He decided to get the tattoo on his inner arm on his left side. The tattoo artist had tattoos all over his body. Damian liked it, but he didn't have the courage to get that many.

When the tattoo was done, Damian loved it. Damian wondered if you would be able to see his self-harm scars through it. It wasn't too big on his arm, it was only about 5 inches. Damian walked out of the parlour feeling better. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face if he tried.

He decided to take a shortcut through the sketchy part of Gotham. Crime mainly happened here, but it didn't bother Damian. He just kept walking. He heard yelling in one of the warehouses, and paused for a second. Damian shook his head, he should keep walking. He isn't Robin anymore, he doesn't save crime.

But, he still was a good person. So, he walked in. Nobody was by the door, but what he did see was a girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was sitting in a corner, curled up. She had tear stains on her cheeks. Damian tilted his head, before walking up to her. He took off his spell, revealing his scars.

The girl looked up at him, blinking away the tears in her eyes. She looked down at her knees, clearly feeling ashamed. "Hey" Damian said. The girl just kept staring at her knees. After a little, she said "Hi."  
Damian smiled slightly at her. "What are you doing here?" Damian was concerned for the girl, she shouldn't be here. The girl sniffed, "Don't you know who I am." The girl just stated.

She threw her head up, trying to glare at Damian. She stopped though, when her eyes landed on his neck. The cut, the J. She knew those scars. She's seen the video. She looked up at his face. The scar through his right eye. She wanted to throw up.

"Your- your Robin" She stated. Damians tensed at that, shoulders straightening up. He just shook his head. "Not Robin anymore" Damian said. He knelt down in-front of her. She seemed shocked, maybe a little scared. She took her hand out and put it on Damians neck. He had a pulse, he was breathing.

"No, No Robins dead" The girl said, shaking her head. "I saw, I saw the video" She repeated. Damian reached out and held her hand down. "Who are you" Damian asked. The girl looked up. "You don't know?" Damian shook his head.

"I'm Lucy, The Jokers daughter"


	16. Sorry, who?

Damian was shocked at this answer. He wanted to run away and never see this girl again. Fuck being a good person. Instead he calmed himself down. This girl didn't kill him, her father did. He took a few breathes. The more he looked at the girl, the more he saw the Joker.

"Why are you here" Damian asked, settling onto the ground in front of Lucy. Lucy hiccuped, more tears spilling out of her eyes. She wiped her eyes, just for new tears to form. "He wants me to work with him."   
Damian realized something then. She was just as much of a Victim as he is. It's clear she doesn't want to work for her father, just like Damian didn't want to. Damian was sure as hell not going to let this girl work for the Joker.

"Lucy, do you want to work for him?" Damian waited for the girl to answer. She seemed confused and scared. Her brown eyes shined from all of the tears she's cried. "I have to" The girl answered. She took a shaky breathe, before looking straight at Damian. "I have to" She said again. Damian waited, let her think of what to say. "You don't have to" Damian said.

This seemed to make Lucy mad. Her eyebrows drew together. "You don't understand, I have to! He will kill me if I don't! There isn't another option" Lucy said, gradually getting quieter after each word. Damian thought about what to say. He wasn't great at comforting people, so he said what he wished someone would say to him.

"Lucy, I understand. There is always another option" Damian whispered, he put his hand on Lucy's knee. She knocked his hand off. "Bullshit you know, your dad was fucking Batman." Damian just took a breathe. "Lucy, My mother was Talia Al Ghul. She wanted me to be a killer, but I didn't want to be one. She killed me because I didn't agree with her." Lucy closed her mouth at the statement.

"I don't want to die" She whispered. Damian waited for her to come up with an answer. "Lucy, if you want another chance at life, come with me." Lucy looked up at him. She shook her head. "No, no it's a trap" she sighed. She took her hand and put in flat on the floor. The coldness of the floor helped her calm down, but she was still angry.

"Lucy, it isn't a trap. I promise" Damian said, trying to get through to the young girl. She shook her head. "Your going to send me to Batman, no, never" Lucy insisted. She put her hands over her ears to block out Damians words. The voices from inside the warehouse were getting louder ever second they were still in there. "Lucy, please I won't send you to Batman" Damian pleaded.

Lucy stared at Damian, contemplating what to do. She turned her head to the voices in the warehouse. She heard the yelling and screaming from the other rooms. She didn't want a life like this, she was a good person. It didn't matter who her parents were, she was a good person. She looked back at Damian.

"Lucy they think I'm still dead, the whole bat family, they think Im still dead" Damian said again. Lucy looked back to Damian. Foot steps started to make there way towards Damian and Lucy. Damian put his hand out towards Lucy. He pleaded with his eyes and waited for her. Lucy smiled at him and took his hand. Damian stood up and pull up Lucy.

They stood up and headed for the door. Damian reached for the door, just as the door on the opposite side swung open. Damian and Lucy paused and turned to the door. There stood the Joker. He looked at the two teens, and then smiled. Damian remembered that smile, that sick psychotic smile. He remembered that smile when he died.

The Joker laughed, and laughed. Damian swung the door open, and let Lucy run out. Damian followed quickly after. They ran out of the door and booked it down the street. Damian quickly put a spell back on to hide all of his scars. They booked it out of the alley, running fairly down the street. They stopped at a alley way far away from the warehouse.

"Holy shit" Damian said, taking a breathe. Lucy panted, trying to catch her breathe. "I'm Damian." Lucy looked at him, still breathing heavy. "Hello Damian" Lucy said back. Damian put his head against the back of the brick wall. "Come on, let's get out of here" Damian said, adjusting his beanie.

They walked down the street, making small talk. They talked about anything and everything that came up. They made it to May's apartment and Damian knocked on the door. They waited patiently until May opened the door. "Hey, Damian whose your friend" May asked. Damian smiled "This is Lucy" Damian answered back.


	17. Welcome?

Damian and Lucy walked inside, and walked towards the living room. Nolan was sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone. Damian cleared his throat, trying to get Nolan's attention. Nolan looked up and immediately met eyes with Lucy. Nolan then looked at Damian with questioning eyes. Damian understood what he meant. "Nolan this is my friend Lucy, Lucy this my roommate Nolan" Damian spoke, while letting a small smile grace his lips.

Nolan stood up and smiled, putting a hand out. "Nice to meet you" He practically purred out. Lucy smiled and reached out, grasping Nolan's hand. Damian blinked a little, not expecting the greeting to go this way. He stared between the two teens, before laughing under his breathe. "Okay, I will be going to my room for a minute, keep her company Nolan" Damian said, before turning and stalking towards the room him and Kamilah were staying.

He opened the door, and saw that Kamilah was up. He shut the door behind him. "Hey pretty lady" Damian walked toward the bed. Kamilah just looked up from her phone, and giggled at Damian. She looked up and noticed Damians new piercing. "You got your ear pierced" Kamilah asked. Damian nodded and sat down beside her. He put his hand through her hair and stroked it. "I also got a tattoo" Damian whispered.

Damian showed Kamilah his opposite arm, the tattoo fully exposed. Kamilah smiled and brought the arm closer to her face. "Fuck, I never expected that" Kamilah said, smiling up at Damian. Damian sighed a little, looking back to Kamilah. "We gotta talk" Damian said seriously. Kamilah looked confused, "what's up?" Damian took a breathe. "There a girl here, Lucy, and she needs help" Damian started.

"She is in a bad place, so I may have opened our apartment up to her" Damian explained, watching for Kamilahs reaction. "Dami, I'm fine with it, but your gonna have to ask if she can stay in someone's room" Kamilah said, going back to looking at Damians tattoo. "I think Nolan would love that" Damian muttered. Kamilah snorted at that comment. "Mila, there is another thing I have to tell you" Damian said again. Kamilah brought her attention back to Damian.

"Her name is Lucy, and she's the Jokers daughter" Damian admitted. Kamilah seemed shocked at this, looking at Damian with worried eyes. "What?" Damian bit his lower lip and nodded. "Damian how do you know she's not working with the Joker" Kamilah asked. Damian didn't know how he knew, but he knew Lucy wasn't like that. "Trust me, once you meet her you will understand, she won't hurt us, besides we could beat her" Damian laughed. Kamilah smiled at this. "Okay D, I trust you" Kamilah said. "That's all I ask" Damian said back.

"Oh, also the Joker saw us leave and he knows I'm alive" Damian laughed under the pressure of that sentence. Kamilah stopped, closing her eyes for a second. "Hafid, I am going to murder you" Kamilah said. Damian just laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. The cold air in Gotham seemed to seep through the window. They were suppose to be leaving tonight, using a teleportation spell to get here and back. Damian sighed, he wouldn't mind staying Gotham much longer.

"Come, you have to meet Lucy" Damian getting up. Kamilah groaned and got up, stretching a little. Kamilah trailed behind Damian, walking towards the living room. Nolan and Lucy were sitting on the couch, talking about something stupid. They both turned to look at the couple. "Lucy, this is my girlfriend Kamilah" Damian said. Kamilah smiled before walking towards Lucy. "Let's go to the roof, give the boys a chance to talk" Kamilah giggled. Lucy nodded and smiled at Kamilah. They girls walked towards the door, and that's when Damian yelled, "Evelyn, Sam get in here!" Evelyn came in first, followed by Sam a minute later.

Damian explained everything to them, Lucy, her dad and her staying with them. They were hesitant at first, but agreed. Damian explained the plan, Lucy will stay in Nolan's room. Nolan agreed with the plan and they went from there. When Kamilah and Lucy came back, they all sat down and got to know Lucy. She was a nice girl and pretty funny. She was like her mom in a way, not taking everything seriously.

When the sun set they decided to go back home. They said there goodbyes to May and Nico and used the spell to get back. It was nice being in there home for a while, and now with Lucy there it felt like the house just got bigger. Antonio was there to greet them when they all got back. Damian was great full for the man.

When Damian and Kamilah finally retired to there room, they almost passed out immediately. There bodies were tangled with each other, heat producing off of them. Damian was doing okay, his life was looking up. unfortunately for the batfamily, there lives seems to be going down hill.


	18. Social Media




	19. Tangled Delilahs

Damian had just finished getting dressed and was now sitting patiently on his bed. It was his first day of work today. Him and Kamilah started work at 1 and worked until 8. Damian waited patiently at his bed. He was nervous about plenty of things. He heard light music playing from outside his window. He assumed it was his neighbour. He sighed lightly. This was real. He wasn't going back to Gotham. Not running back to them.

He put some shoes on, walking down to living room. He saw Kamilah standing in front of a mirror, fixing her hair. When she saw him, he gave her a soft smile.  
"Ready" she asked. Damian nodded. She smiled at that, "good." Damian headed to the door, Kamilah skipping right behind him. They walked out, hand in hand, and headed off to there work place.

When they got there, the manager was waiting for Damian. She gave his a kind smile when he walked in. Kamilah squeezed Damian's hand, before heading of to the break room. Damian walked up to the manager, putting on his charming smile. "Hello, you must be Damian" The manager smiled. She wasn't much older than Damian, probably 23.

"Yes" Damian nodded. She just smiled brighter. "Okay Damian, today you'll be working at the cash registers with Danny." Damian nodded, before heading off to the Danny kid. When Damian got there, the boy was sitting on the register scrolling through his phone. When he noticed Damian was there, he jumped off the register and walked to him. "Yo, you must be Damian, I'm Danny" Damian nodded, waving his hand.

"You know how to work the cash register" Danny asked. "Yea, I've worked on before" Damian answered back. Danny nodded. The line was empty, so Danny started to ask questions. "So, why'd you get a job here" Danny asked first. Damian just shrugged, "needed money." Danny laughed "Parents making you pay for your shit now, eh?" Damian laughed before shaking his head, "I don't live with my parents."

Danny seemed shocked at this. "Really, how come, If uh you don't mind me asking" He asked again. "Ran away" Damian just answered. Danny nodded, clearly understanding what Damian meant. "Fuck, that's rough. Where did you live before" Danny says. "Gotham" Damian answered quickly. Danny's eyes seem to pop out of his head at this. "Really, that explain the scar on your eye than" Danny answers. Damian just nodded.

He did know why he doesn't cover the scar on his eye like he does with the other scars the Joker gave him. Maybe it makes people not want to talk to him. "Have you ever met Batman and Robin" Danny smiles. "A couple of times" Damian doesn't know what to say to that. I mean, he was Robin. "Fuck, what one did you meet?" Damian gives Danny a slight smile. "All of them."

Damian scans some people, wrapping there boards, or even putting wheels on there skateboards. Danny kept making stupid jokes, which causedDamian to laugh. Danny and Damian talked about stupid shit after that. Favourite colour, favourite song, why they think that the birds work for the government. Danny was funny, a stupid kind of funny.

"Who's your favourite Robin" Danny asked while he was counting money in the register. Damian just shrugged, "I guess I don't have a favourite." Danny laughed. "Well, my favourite was the fifth. I think he was the best. Sucks that he's dead though." Damian paused counting the money. "Uh, yeah, that erm sucks." Danny just nodded, finishing counting his cash.

Damian was excited to get home. It was hot outside with Kamilah was fun. Kamilah kept smiling at him. "Hey, I notice a skate park a couple blocks away. Wanna see if we can get everyone to come skate" Kamilah looked at Damian, eager for an answer. "Sure, let's just get home and change" Damian answered.

The walk home was quick, taking a little over five minutes. The warm air was biting at his cheeks. His hand felt tingly. He saw a small field on his right. It wasn't too big, and probably had some plant growing in it. Damian smiled, before turning to the field and running there. Kamilah made a squeaky noise in protest, but just followed Damian.

When they got the the middle of the field, Damian turned to face her. "May I have this dance" Damian asked, smiling brightly. Kamilah laughed, before putting her hand on Damian shoulders. She leaned her head into his chest. Damian put his cheek on her hair. She smelt like peaches and cinnamon. Damian smiled lightly. The long grass was hitting there legs, swaying with the wind.

"Not to be a bummer, but there is no music" Kamilah laughed. Damian reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He put on the song Just the two of us by Grover Washington. The song played through Damian phone. Damian put his hands on Kamilah's hips and swayed. They stayed like that until the song ended. At the end, Kamilah brought her head up to look at Damian.

She went on her tippy toes and brought her hands to Damians cheeks. She kissed him, long and hard. Damian's kissed her before, plenty of times. Still, every time they kiss, Damian feels his knees grow weak and his stomach flip. When they broke apart, Damian felt a stupid, love sick smile fall into his face.

Kamilah laughed, as her hand fell off of Damian's cheek onto his chest. Damian was handsome, he knew that for a fact. With who his parents are, it wasn't shocking. When Kamilah looked at Damian, she saw the most gorgeous person in the world. His bright green eyes, his tan skin, his pearly white teeth just seemed perfect to Damian. They were stuck in a trancelike state just looking at each other. That was, until they heard yelling. They both looked, only to see an outline of a man coming to them.

The closer he got, the clearer his voice got. He was yelling at them to leave the field. This reminded Kamilah of Gotham. When they got caught trespassing or doing something illegal. A small giggle escaped her lips. She grabbed Damian's hand before running off in the directions they came from. Damian stumbled, but slowly caught up to Kamilah. Hand in hand, the two fled the field.

(I don't know if I already mentioned this but if they are in Saudi Arabia and talking to someone, They are speaking Arabic or Urdu. Since this is the english version, I'm writing it in english. Also, Happy December:) Hope everyone has a good holiday season ((: )


	20. Sunset

When they made it home, they went to there room and got change. Kamilah sent out a quick text to the group chat, and everybody was willing to go. Kamilah went to Evelyn's room to grab some shoes, while Damian changed. Damian heard some ruffling from outside his window and decided to see what was going on. He opened the window, but the only thing outside was another window. "Hey" He said. Very quickly a girl came into view. She looked to be the same age as Damian. "Hey" the other girl said. "I'm Hafid, but you can call me Damian" Damian said while extending his hand to the girl. "Hello Damian, I'm Layla" She said while shaking Damian's hand.

"So, you live here" Damian asked. Layla smiled, before nodded. "Yea, I didn't know new people moved in" Layla answered back. Damian smiled a little at that. "Well, what school do you go to" Damian asked, leaning further into the window. Layla moved closer, before saying "Oh I go to Cedar heights." Damian smiled a little. "Shit, really, me and my roommates are all going there in January." Layla laughed a little. "You really wanna go to Cedar?"

Damian nodded. "What's wrong with Cedar heights?" Layla just laughed, "You sweet innocent child, everything is wrong with that school." Damian tilted his head to the side, a clear sign of confusion. Layla sighed. "You know this neighbourhood, it's not a good place. Especially the trailer park that is a block down. All the kids from here go to Cedar." Damian still didn't understand. "I thought they had a high acceptance rate" Damian asked. Layla nodded, "They do, but only because if all of us didn't go there, nobody would" She answered.

Damian was confused, what does she mean? "Damian, the school is filled with broken kids who want to be successful. Nobody there is truly happy, and we are all either high or drunk." Damian was shocked at this. He understands smoking and drinking, he does it more than he'd like to admit. Going to school drunk or high, that was something he would never do. He wanted good grades. Layla could tell the boy was confused.

"I know you don't get it, maybe you never will. Once you get fucked up during school, you'd understand" Layla said. Damian just nodded. "Hey, me and my friends are going to the skate park, you wanna come" Damian said, quickly changing the topic. Layla nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I skate a little bit I'm not that good" Layla said. Damian nodded, "Hey, I'm sure one of my roommates could teach you. Layla laughed again. "Meet us by the fire exit in ten minutes?" Layla nodded, before bidding Damian goodbye and shutting her window.

Ten minutes later, all them were at the fire exit. Layla was yet to come, but they waited. "So, who are we meeting" Nolan asked. "The girl who lives beside us, her name is Layla" Damian said. Layla walked around the corner and smiled brightly at all of them. "Hi! I'm Layla" She said, waving her hand. They all smiled and said hi. Damian knew there was a lot of them, so he introduced them all. They grabbed there boards and headed to the skatepark.

Layla and Sam were walking in-front, talking about some skateboarding trick. Lucy and Nolan were just behind them, flirting but also not flirting. Evelyn, Damian and Kamilah were in the back. "Sam definitely likes her" Evelyn whispered. Kamilah snorted. "Maybe he will finally get a girl." Damian laughed. "Guys, leave Sam alone, he's innocent" Damian mocked Sam. They all laughed.

When they finally got into the skatepark, there were a couple of kids there. Damian decided to sit down first, with Sam and Nolan sitting beside him. All of the girls were skating around and teaching each other new tricks. "So, Layla huh" Nolan said, smirking at Sam. Sam only laughed, "I just met her man, let me breathe." Damian laughed. "She clearly took your breathe away, you shouldn't worry about breathing" Damian mumbled. Sam heard him though, and elbowed his side.

They all just laughed. "She's nice man, real nice" Sam just said, before grabbing his board and going to skate with the girls. "Well, you gonna come skate Dames?" Nolan asked while grabbing his board as well. Damian nodded, "Yeah, just give me a minute." Nolan ran off with the others, while Damian reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a joint. He really hated smoking when he was younger, but with everything that happened. Being Robin, Dying twice, and even just the abuse, it helped him clear his mind. He stopped worrying and just lived life.

Damian knew it wasn't healthy, especially for his age. He was only 15, but that never stopped him. He lit the joint and inhaled the smoke. He blew out the cloud and let his body relax. His mind slowly unscrambled itself. Letting go of everything and just living. Once the joint was done, he grabbed his board and skated with the rest of them. It wasn't long before the sun went down, and they all watched the sunset from the park.

Saudi Arabia wasn't like Gotham. You could walk home in the dark, or even be alone. The crime rate was high, but it seemed under control. They walked home at midnight, letting the warm air cool there bodies. Even though it was October, the air was still warm. It reminded Damian of his childhood. The dessert was always hot. He remembered the warm sand burning the soles of his feet. The strange animals they would sometimes come across.

Damian was better, he was doing okay. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't fully healed, but today was a good day. That's all he needed to know.


	21. Social media




	22. What A present

Damian laughed, before putting down his phone. Kamilah was working at the moment, so Damian thought it was a perfect time to wrap her presents. He heard his phone go off, but made no move to answer it. He got Kamilah a necklace. It had a silver chain, with a small locket at the bottom. It opened and showed a photo of them as children. Damian thought it was a nice gift, but was nervous that Kamilah wouldn't like it. He sighed, trying to change his train of thought. He looked at his phone and noticed a text from on unknown number. He quickly grabbed his phone and opened the messages.

  
He was shocked, to say the least. Why was his mother contacting him, why now. He stared blankly at his phone. Should he let her apologize, should he accept it? He was scared, in all honesty. His mother killed him, just because he didn't agree with her. He remembered her when he was young. She wasn't a good mother, but Damian loved her. She was the only parent Damian had growing up. She wanted what was best for him, but sometimes that didn't work. Damian flopped back onto the bed. He starred at the ceiling. He was at a crossroad, and for once he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to see Mara again. He missed his cousin, and hasn't seen her in a couple of years. Him and Mara were always close. They would have to fight for the position of the heir, but deep down they held affection for each other. For a while, they were the only family the duo had. Damian thought of Mara as a sister, and he missed her. He sighed and ran a hair through his hair.

He heard a knock at his door, and sat up. Nolan and Sam were at the door, Nolan having the biggest smile on his face. "Hey Dames, wanna come skate with us" Sam asked. Damian sighed, slumping a little. Nolan's smile quickly fell off his face as the two boys went to sit beside Damian. "Damian, what's wrong" Nolan asked, giving Damian a worried look. Damian stayed silent, choosing to face the wall ahead of him instead of the two boys beside him. He bit the inside of his cheek. Should he tell them? He turned to them, giving them a small smile. "My mother, she um, messaged me" Damian said. Nolan and Sam were shocked about this, but tried to hide it.

"What did she say" Nolan asked, placing a hand on Damian shoulder. "She said that she left the league with Mara, and she wanted me in her life again" Damian explained. "Fuck man, are you gonna let her back in your life?" Sam asked. Damian fiddled with his fingers. His feet were pouncing on the floor, but the socks muted most of the sound. "I'm not sure" Damian said, admitting defeat. "I mean, she killed me, but she is my mother" Damian said. Sam shook his head, "Damian, just because she is your mother, doesn't mean she has to be in your life." Damian nodded.

"I know, but I loved her, and I think I miss her" Damian got up and started pacing back and forth. Nolan nodded, showing Damian that he was listening. "Well, then why don't you let her back in" Nolan asked. Damian shock his head, "If I let her back in, I have to let my dad's side of the family in!" Sam let out a small laugh at this. "Damian, no you don't, this is your decision" Sam started. "If you want to let your mom in your life and not your dad, then you can. It won't make you a bad person, it's your choose" Sam explained. Damian nodded, but still didn't know what to do.

"Take it slow Damian, if you want to let her back in, why don't you start by texting her" Nolan said. "Yeah, then if you don't feel comfortable you can tell her that" Sam agreed. Damian nodded. He sat back down on the bed, putting his hand in his pockets. "I think I will do that, but I want to talk to Kamilah first" Damian said. Nolan and Sam nodded, "This is your decision Damian, remember that" Nolan said. Damian gave a small laugh, before nodding. "Can we go skating tomorrow instead" Damian asked. The boys nodded, letting a comfortable silence fall over them.

Nolan was the one to break the silence, "When are you going to talk to Kamilah about it?" Damian shrugged, "Probably after her birthday." Nolan nodded, before reaching over and giving Damian a hug. Sam quickly joined in, wrapping his arms around Damian. "Thank you guys, seriously, I don't know where I would be without you guys" Damian said. Sam laughed while letting go of Damian, "Well, you would still be dead." They all laughed at this. When the laughed died down, Nolan looked over at Damian. "We are proud of you Damian, all of us" Nolan said.

Damian smiled, while looking down at his hands. "Thank you guys" He whispered. He felt his eyes sting at the affection. No matter how many times somebody would say they were proud of him, the words still made Damian want to cry. He wishes his parents or siblings would have told him this more, but they were in the past. These people, living with him are his family. He couldn't have asked for a better one. They were proud of him, they cared for him. This was more than he could have ever asked for, and he was thankful for this.


	23. Teenagers

(TW! Mentions and consumption of alcohol and weed) 

It was Kamilah's birthday, November 19th. They threw a small party, only with all of the roommates. Layla and Antonio were there, even Delilah the cat came around. Layla's mom showed up a little later to bring a present and some cookies. She had to leave pretty quickly, claiming she had a doctors appointment she had to get to. Antonio retreated to his bedroom in the basement about half an hour ago. The rest of them were all sitting in the living room. Evelyn, Sam and Layla were sitting on the couch, and Nolan and Lucy were sitting on the floor. Damian and Kamilah were squished into an arm chair. The chatting in the room kept switching topics, from school to seasons. Damian let his head fall against the chair, as the small talk calmed him. He was peaceful, he liked this feeling. For once, he didn't have to pretend or be someone he isn't. He didn't have to try and prove anything.

"Guys, lets get drunk" Sam said, it came completely out of the blue. Kamilah snorted, "You're a drinker?" All she got as a response was a laugh. "Hey, have you guys ever been cross-faded" Lucy asks, sitting up a little. Layla laughed, "Oh yeah, that was a fun night." Evelyn looked confused, before she asked "What is cross-faded?" Lucy sat up even more at the question. "It's when you get really drunk and really high" Lucy explained. Damian really didn't need to be told more, "alright, I'm in." Murmurs of agreement were heard across the room. They all shifted to the floor. "Wait, does anyone have weed" Nolan asked. Kamilah was the first to answer, "Me and Damian have some in our room." She looked at Damian for conformation first, to which he simply nodded. Damian got up and held out his hand for Kamilah. She grabbed it and stood up, before they both raced to their room.

When they got there, Kamilah was already looking for the weed. Damian took a quick breathe, figuring this was the best time to tell Kamilah about his mother. "Hey Milah, I have to tell you something" Damian said. Kamilah nodded, quickly grabbing a bag of rolled joints. "What's up" She said. Damian quickly looked down at his feet before looking Kamilah in the eyes. "My, uh, Mom texted me the other day" Damian admitted. Kamilah starred at Damian, sorrow showing in her eyes. He took a deep breathe before continuing, "I'm going to let her back in my life." Kamilah smiled, before coming up and hugging Damian. "Oh Dami, that's amazing." Damian hugged her back, holding her a little tighter than usual. "Are you sure about this" She asked as she let go of their hug. Damian nodded, "Yeah, I am." Kamilah smiled. She grabbed his hand and quickly brought him downstairs.

They quickly say down in a circle, rejoining the group. "Did you get the weed" Sam asked. Kamilah nodded, before looking at Damian. Damian understood what that look meant. He cleared his throat, "Guys, I want to say something." The attention was turned to him as they all wait for him to speak. Damian swallowed the lump in throat, before saying "My mother contacted me. We are going to get in touch again." They smiled, cheers and congratulations. Lucy, who was sitting to Damian's left, put a hand on Damian's shoulder. Damian turned to her, and she smiled at him. "That's awesome" Lucy whispered. Damian smiled at her. The cheers quieted down.

Nolan pulled out a large bottle of Vodka and twisted the top off. He took a quick sip, before passing it on. Kamilah grabbed a joint, lighting it and taking a hit. She passed to her right. They went on like that, until most of the joints were smoked and the bottle was empty. Damian wasn't a light weight, most of them weren't. To say the least, Damian was fucked up. His mind felt lightheaded, and every time he moved too quickly he got dizzy. His body tingled and twitched a lot. The others seemed to be just as bad as him. Nolan and Sam were trying to have a conversation but they seemed to forget what they were doing every three seconds. Lucy was leaning against Nolan, starring up at the ceiling. Evelyn was trying to scroll through her phone but she seemed to be just starring at it. Kamilah had her head in Damian's lap as he ran his hand through her hair. Layla and Kamilah kept looking at each other, and every time they did they would start giggling. Damian thought it was adorable.

Damian looked at a speaker they had across the room. He slowly lifted Kamilah's head off his lap, standing up. He stumbled over to the speaker, having to grab onto the wall in the process. This caused Evelyn to laugh, which Damian replied by flipping her off. He grabbed the speaker and made his way back to the circle. He sat down, and put the speaker in the middle. He pushed the power button, and connected his phone through bluetooth. He scrolled through some of the playlist he had made. He found a playlist he liked and pressed play. The first song that came on was Paper Planes by M.I.A. The group quickly caught onto the song, trying to sing along with the lyrics. They all got up at some point and just vibed with the music.

Most of them Danced, but Damian and Sam sat down. Watching there friends dance made the boys laugh. "They suck" Sam said, looking at Damian. Damian laughed, "Yeah, they do." Lucy came over and sat with the boys. Damian looked at Lucy, "Your a horrible dancer." Lucy laughed and tried to hit the back of Damian's head. She missed by a mile, which caused them all to laugh. When the song changed, 505 by Arctic Monkeys came on. This was one of Damian's favourite song. Damian got up and quickly walked over to Kamilah. She was dancing with Evelyn, but quickly turned to him.

He smiled at the girl. "Happy birthday" Damian whispered in her ear. Kamilah laughed, "I don't think it's my birthday anymore" She said, slurring on her words a little. The chorus was about to come on for the song, so Damian leaned down and kissed Kamilah. Maybe it was the kiss or the alcohol and weed he smoked, but his knees felt weak and his stomach felt woozy. It amazed him how much he could love this girl, especially with the lack of love he was given as a child. He just sighed into the kiss and let his hands fall around Kamilahs waist. He might regret everything he did tonight in the morning, but tonight was enough. 

(Happy holidays everyone! I hope everyone had a good year! I just wanted to point somethings out. First, please don't drink or smoke unless it is legal where you live. Second, I wanted to point out that a few chapters ago when I said Damian used his Grandmothers last name, I meant Talia's mother. Finally, I am going to put another trigger warning for the next few chapters. They will talk a lot about depression and have suicide in them. I will put a trigger warning at the begging of every chapter just to be safe. Have a good night!)


	24. Where are you?

Damian was on his phone, scrolling through social media yet again.

Damian laughed at the photos, before putting his phone down. He has been on it long enough. He had a nice conversation with his mother today, that really boosted his mood. They talked about her visiting in the new year. Damian would like that, he would like that a lot. He slumped back into his bed a little more. It was mid December, so the sun was already down even though it was only 6 pm. Should he let his father's side of the family back into his life. He missed them, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Maybe things would change for the better. They would spend more time together and everything would be okay.

He forgives them for replacing him, he knows they didn't mean anything. They can talk things out. He didn't hate Carrie, she could even still be Robin. He just missed them, he wanted to let go of all the anger. He sighed, looking at the mirror hung on the wall. Even though it's only been 5 months, Damian looked difference. His hair was longer, a lot longer. It got curly, maybe it was because of his death or just because he grew his hair out. He suspected that he got his curly hair from his Grandmother, Martha Wayne. She had curly hair as well. He had scars, The one through his eye and the ones on his neck. He had piercings on his ears and his nose, and also one tattoo.

Damian sighed, running his hand over his arm. Sometimes he hated his scars. They way they took up both of arms, making people stare at him when he wore short sleeves. They made him feel weak, made him feel like he failed. He hasn't cut since he came back to life. He wants to get better, for himself and everyone who believes in him. It just feels too hard somedays. It feels like it would be easier to just cut, to end it all. He didn't want to make anyone sad, didn't want them to feel the way he felt.

The creaking of his door made Damian turn his head. Lucy was at the door, wearing some pyjamas. "Hey" She whispered before coming to sit down next to Damian. "Hey" Damian said back. Lucy was a smart girl, but she was especially smart when it came to emotions. "What's up" Lucy asked, turning her attention fully to Damian. Damian just shrugged. He didn't understand how to put his emotions into words. "It's okay y'know, I won't judge you" Lucy explained. Damian nodded, "I know, I just don't know how to explain it." Lucy understood. 

Damian Shifted a little in his seat. "It's just, I'm nervous about my mother. I haven't seen her in years, what if she is disappointed in me. What if she think I'm weak because of my" He started, taking a deep breath. "Because of my scars." Lucy knew he was referring to his self-harm scars. "Damian, those scars are nothing to be ashamed of" Lucy said, but a hand on his forearm. "Those scars don't make you weak, Damian you are the strongest person I know" Lucy continued. "You are a good person Damian, You've helped all of us. You helped me leave my father, and you help the others get out of bad situations." Damian nodded, smiling at Lucy. "Thanks Lucy" Damian smiled.

Lucy smiled more, taking her hand off Damian's arm. "Are you excited" Lucy asked the boy. Damian hesitated for a minute, before nodding. "Yeah, I haven't seen her or Mara in years." Lucy hummed, "What's Mara like." Damian laughed a little, "She's crazy, she would do anything you dare her to do." Damian smiled at some of the memories he had with Mara. Lucy laughed at that. "You'd like her, she would fight anyone" Damian said again. Damian laughed, joining in with Lucy. "She sounds fun" Lucy said in between laughs. Damian nodded, "She's a special person, but she's like my sister." Lucy smiled again.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she is fun" Lucy said. Damian snorted at that, "Yeah." Lucy looked out the window, "Nolan asked me out." Damian looked at Lucy, a little shocked but very happy. "About time, I thought he was too pussy to do it" Damian laughed. Lucy smiled a little before nodding. "I'm assuming you said yes" Damian asked. Lucy smiled, "Yeah, we are going on a date this weekend." Damian smiled, "That's amazing Lucy, I'm happy for you too." Lucy smiled, "Thanks Damian." 

A comfortable silence fell upon them. The stars were shining through Damian's window, lighting up the room with a dim light. He smiled at Lucy once more, before letting his attention go to the stars. 

(Sorry for the late upload, My wifi has been going out a lot. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. Anyways, I'm excited for the next few chapters ;) )


	25. Silent Night

The more Bruce looked over the case, the more it confused him. It has been almost six months since he had to bury his son, again. Damian could have done something that night. He had the ability to fight back, to escape. Why, why didn't he use them. The whole thing made Bruce want to yell. It didn't make sense, why would his son let the Joker kill him. Why didn't Bruce notice anything earlier? It didn't matter now, his son was dead. If only he had been quicker, notice that Damian was gone earlier. Maybe he would still be here.

Carrie noticed Bruce sulking by the computer. He would get like this whenever he would look over Damian's death. It was Carrie's duty as Robin to protect Batman from anything, even himself. Carrie walked over to the computer, standing right beside Bruce. "You should go to bed, it's late," Carrie said. Bruce just grunted, shaking his head. Carrie sighed, this man was ridiculous! "Bruce, it's late. You've had a long night" Carrie tried explaining. The words seemed to go through one of Bruce's ears and out of the other. Carrie grew frustrated with the man. "Go to bed, I can look over the case if you want" Carrie tried again. Bruce closed his eyes for a minute, before nodding.

"Thank you," Bruce said to the young girl. Carrie gave Bruce a weak smile, before stealing his spot in the chair. Bruce walked up to his room. He paused when he passed Damian's room. The door was closed. Bruce put his hand on the door nob, before pausing. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Bruce looked into the room, taking in the smell of his late son. The room looked sad and depressed. The room was bare, not having any painting or decorations in it. Just being in the room made Bruce want to cry. He remembered when his son would lie in that, being too small for a 15-year-old boy. Now, the room was just a memory he would have of his son. 

He would never see Damian grow old. Never see him grow old, fall in love or even get heart-broken. His son won't get to experience the joys of adulthood. It isn't fair, that boy fought for everyone else, but nobody could fight for him. He worked himself to his inevitable end. Bruce slowly made his way to Damian's bed. The pillow's smelt like the shampoo Damian used. Bruce understood why nobody came into this room. It was a reminder of how bad they failed this boy. Bruce always pushed Damian on trusting his family, but the minute Damian trusted them, they let the Joker kill him.

If Damian came back to life, would he be like Jason? Wanting revenge and angry. If Damian even came back to life, would he want all of them in his life. Damian was on Bruce's mind a lot. Maybe it was revenge, for being murdered. It could just be guilt or sorrow. Bruce wouldn't know. Bruce realized how poorly he treated the boy. He was never there for Damian, not in the way he was supposed to be. He rarely saw the child outside of the costume. Fathers weren't supposed to be like that. They were meant to love and care for the child, but Bruce didn't do that. He neglected the boy, left him to his own life. Now, he is paying the consequence. 

Bruce knew Damian could've escaped that night. He has beaten the Joker before, why couldn't he have done it then. The answer was clear, but Bruce didn't want to accept it. Damian wanted to die that night. He wanted to leave this earth, leave all of them behind. If they had given the boy more love, maybe he could still be here. It didn't matter now, Damian was six feet under. Bruce couldn't save Damian, but he won't let anyone else suffer. He wouldn't let anyone experience what Damian went through. He wouldn't fail anyone else. He would make sure that Damian's legacy never died.

Bruce just wished that Damian won't hate his family if he comes back to life.

(Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! I made a book called 'The Death of Robin' and it is just one-shots and what if's based on this series. If you like this book you can go check it out. I won't post on it a lot, but it will be mainly used when this series is done (: )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for just throwing over 20 chapters on you guys. I post more on Wattpad so check me out on there :) My name is Meathefield :)


	26. New year, new me

It was New Year's Eve, and It was a pretty boring night. It was only 8 pm, but it was still boring. Antonio ended up going to a friend's house to celebrate. Thankfully, he left them with food. So, here everyone was, eating food and watching the T.V. Layla and Sam were cuddling on the chair in the corner. Nolan and Lucy were making bets on the movie playing. While Damian, Kamilah and Evelyn sat on the sofa watching the movie. Evelyn seemed nervous, fidgeting in her seat and things. Damian kept glancing at Evelyn, wanting to make sure she was okay. 

Evelyn looked up and caught Damian's eyes. She gave him a nervous smile, before clearing her throat. "Uh, guys, I have to tell you something," Evelyn said while standing up from the couch. Kamilah looked at Evelyn before looking shocked, "Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. Small laughs were heard through the room. Nolan made an exaggerated gasp, "I'm too young to be an uncle, too young I say!" Evelyn laughs a little, before shaking her head. 

"I'm not pregnant," She said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I like girls, I'm uh lesbian," Evelyn said. The room was silent, waiting for a moment. It was Damian who broke the silence, "I thought you were American." The whole room laughs at that, Evelyn laughs as well before sitting down. When the laugher died down, everyone was still curious. "How did you know you liked girls," Layla asked. Evelyn just smiled, "Well, I'm just not attracted to guys like I am to girls." Layla nodded, going back to scrolling through her phone.

"What is everyone's sexuality" Nolan asked. Kamilah smiled, "Well, I'm bi, but you guys know that." Nolan nodded, "I'm straight." Sam and Layla both said the same thing as Nolan. Lucy just shrugged, "I just like who I like, no label to it." Damian nodded. He had never thought about his sexuality, always just brushed the thought aside. "Damian, what's yours," Nolan asked. Damian just shrugged. Sam looked confused, "I mean, I know you've done things with men and women, so are you bi?" Damian shook his head, "I don't think I'm bi, I like people for who they are, not their gender identity."

Kamilah hummed, "So, you're pansexual." Damian looked confused for a moment, "What's that?" Evelyn sat up for this one, "It's where you love someone for who they are, not what their gender or sexual identity is." Damian nodded, "I think that best describes my sexual identity." Evelyn smiled, "That's great!" Lucy laughs a little, "Did you both just come out to us." Damian just laughed before slumping back down on the couch. It felt good to finally have a sexual identity he felt comfortable with. He turned his attention back to the t.v. 

It was now 11 at night. There was an hour until 2019 came around, and they were all ready for it. "So, what's your favourite thing that happened in 2018," Nolan asked. Damian smiled, "Definitely when I was dead for a couple of months." They all laughed at that. "Mine was meeting you guys," Layla said, smiling at Sam. Evelyn scrunched her nose at this, "Ew, PDA." Lucy agreed with Layla, meeting them had changed her life. Kamilah spoke up, "Mine was when Damian finally asked me out and then died a week later." Everyone laughed at this. Damian smiled, putting his arm over Kamilah's shoulder. "Mine was the road trip up to Saudi Arabia," Sam said. 

"Okay, enough sap! What do you guys want the new year to be like" Lucy asked? Damian just shrugged, "Whatever life throws at me." Kamilah rolled her eyes, "He just wants to live life to the fullest." Nolan laughed, "I want Damian to stay alive." Sam nodded, "Agreed, running away was a lot of work!" Evelyn smiled at them, "It was all worth it though, right!" Lucy murmured something under her breath before saying, "Not when he blasts his music at midnight." Damian rolled his eyes, "At least I have good taste in music, unlike you." Lucy just flipped Damian off, while laughing. 

They all talked, chatting about how crazy 2018 was. They told stories of what they did in Gotham. The times they ran from cops, or when Damian snuck Kamilah into the manor. It was a light-hearted time. When the clock got closer to midnight, everyone got ready for the New year. They were watching the ball drop on television. They all stood by the t.v, and wait for the countdown. Small giggles and whispers could be heard in the room. 

10

Everyone started to shout with the countdown.

9

Damian and Kamilah got close to each other, holding hands.

8

Evelyn grabbed a bottle of vodka, ready to take a drink for the new year.

7

Nolan and Lucy were hugging, still screaming with the television.

6

Sam and Layla were standing beside each other, smiling excitedly.

5

Thankfully Antonio wasn't home, because their screams could be heard through the whole house.

4

More laughs were heard in the room, everyone excited for the new year.

3

Their screams got louder.

2 

Nolan and Lucy started the kiss too early, which made Evelyn laugh.

1

Happy new year!

Damian looked down at Kamilah, before putting his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Just like every other kiss, it felt magical. Nolan and Lucy finally broke apart from their kiss, giggling at each other for starting too early. Layla smiled at Sam, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Sam put his hands around Layla's waist and went to kiss her on the lips. Layla simply smiled, before kissing his back. Evelyn just took some shots of vodka. She didn't care about not having a partner on new years, she liked watching all of her friends fall in love. Plus, it was really good vodka.

Cheers and shots were passed around the room. There were lots of hugs given, a small happy new year. Damian was glad to have such a great group of friends. He smiled at the scene in front of him. All of his friends were bunched together in the small living room, laughing and smiling. Damian made his way back into the crowd. As Lucy said, let's not get all sappy today.


	27. oh, hello?

Damian took a deep breath, he could do this. It was his first day in the new high school. The hallways were loud and it was very crowded. Damian scrunched his nose, it smelled like weed and sweat. Layla was walking beside him babbling about something. They both had English class for the first period. It was on the top floor, so they made their way to the staircase. Layla waved hello to some people, while Damian just smiled at them. When they made it to the class, Layla grabbed Damian's arm. "I don't know what Gotham classes were like, but you should prepare," Layla said. Damian just looked confused, while opening the door.

The loud noise made Damian immediately want to leave. Layla just smiled, before leading Damian to one of the seats in the back. It was in the corner, right by a window. Layla and Damian both sat down, waiting for class to start. Two boys sat in front of them. One turned around, "Layla, who's your friend?" Layla smiled, "This is Damian, he's new here." The boy nodded his head, "Shit, okay. While I'm Leo and this is Mateo." Damian smiled a little, "It's nice to meet you." Leo gave Damian a questioning look, "Are you from Gotham?" Damian just nodded, "How did you know?" Mateo laughed a little, "The accent is a giveaway." Damian snorted at that.

Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher talking. She started talking about a book. Damian was already bored with the topic, so he scrolled through his phone. He blocked out the teacher talking and went into the messaging app on his phone.

He blocked out the teacher talking and went into the messaging app on his phone 

Damian took a deep breath, not wanting to freak out. Layla must have noticed the panicked look on Damian's face. She peaked over Damian's phone, looking at the line of texts. "So, what are you going to say," Layla asked. Damian opened and closed his mouth a little, at a loss of what to do. "I'm going to let her come visit" Damian replied confidently. Layla smiled, "That's great D, I'm proud of you!" Damian blushed at the small compliment, before

Layla smiled, "That's great D, I'm proud of you!" Damian blushed at the small compliment, before 

Damian put his phone down, smiling at the texts. He must have been zoned out a lot because the bell rang. He quickly picked up his things, before parting ways with Layla. He had science next. Sam and Lucy were in his science class, so it was okay. Science was in the basement, with all of the other science classes. He walked through the crowded hallways again, putting his head down and walking to class. When he made it, Sam and Lucy were already there.

He quickly walked in and sat down beside Sam. Lucy was in the seat in front of Damian, sitting beside a girl with black hair. Lucy quickly turned around, tapping the girl's shoulder. The girl turned around, with a smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Cleo," The girl said. Damian smiled, "My name is Hafid, but you can call me Damian." They smiled at each other before the teacher spoke up.

"Okay everyone, we have three new students. Would you guys like to introduce yourself" The old woman said. Lucy got up first, "Hello, my name is Lucy! I was born in America and moved to Saudi Arabia a few months ago." Sam was the next to stand up, "My name is Sam, I was born in Nanda Parbat and moved to Gotham when I was 10. I moved to Saudi Arabia six months ago." Damian was next, "Uh, hello. My name is Hafid, but you can call me Damian. I was born in Nanda Parbat as well and moved to America to live with my father when I was ten."

The teacher smiled, "Ah! So we have some American's here! Okay class, any questions?" One girl raised her hands, "Have you ever met a superhero?" The trio seemed to look at each other before Lucy answered, "I met Robin 5, he was really nice." Murmurs were heard around the class. One boy asked, "I thought he was dead?" Lucy nodded, "I met him before he, uh, died." When the class settled down, The teacher started teaching.

Damian and Sam had a hushed conversation, not paying attention to the teacher. They already learned this material back at the League. Damian sat through the class, waiting for the teacher to assign homework. They got their homework and were let out of class early. Damian was gitty now, walking up to his next class. He had music next, and thankfully he had Nolan and Evelyn in his class.

When he got to the class, He sat down beside Nolan. Evelyn wasn't there yet, so Nolan and Damian were talking for a little. Evelyn finally came into class, rushing to sit down. Nolan snickered, "What took you so long." Evelyn just rolled her eyes and nudged Nolan's shoulder. "Maybe she got distracted by a pretty girl" Damian chimed in. Evelyn just smacked Damian's arm, quickly pulling out her notebook. The teacher started talking, and their conversation died down.

Nolan wasn't one for instruments at all, he preferred to take photos, but he need to get a music credit to pass. He just scrolled through his phone. Damian liked playing instruments, he could play plenty of them. Evelyn enjoyed singing, but wasn't too good at playing instruments. The teacher was going through different music notes when Nolan said, "Jeez Evelyn, you're really taking this class seriously."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Of course, I want to get good grades." Damian clicked his tongue, "Evelyn, you will get good grades even if you didn't try." Evelyn made a cooing noise at Damian, "this is why your my favourite little brother." Nolan laughed at the comment. Damian tutted, "Evelyn I'm your only little brother, your only sibling at all!" Evelyn laughed and continued to write down the note.

"Your my favourite Robin, if that means anything" Evelyn whispered to him. Damian looked up at her, a little shocked. He sent her a short smile before he turned back to the front of the class. When music class was finished, Damian had math next. It was his only class he had with Kamilah. He chatted with Layla and Lucy in the hall for a while before heading to his final class.

Kamilah was already sitting in the back. Damian walked up to her, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Kamilah smiled at him, "I thought you weren't going to make it." Damian just laughed at her comment. He pulled out a notebook and listened to the teacher. The school was especially boring today, nobody was really teaching a new lesson. Damian slid his hand and put it on Kamilah's thigh. He squeezed a little then continued to write in his book.

They stayed like that for the remainder of the lesson. Small touches and stolen kisses. The teacher didn't seem to care, just kept teaching. Damian got bored and ended up doodling on his page. Nothing too big, just a sketch of an oak tree. It reminded Damian of Titus. The dog had died a little before Damian passed away. He misses that dog, but now was not the time to think about it.

When the last bell finally rang, Damian collected all of his things. Kamilah gave him a kiss goodbye before going to get her things out of her locker. Damian grabbed what he needed from his locker before heading to the front doors. Nolan found Damian in the halls, and quickly joined him. They walked to the front doors, where they saw Lucy, Kamilah and Sam waiting for them. They came over and joined their conversation as they waited. Evelyn and Layla joined them a few minutes later.

They started to walk home together. They talked about anything that came to mind. It didn't take too long to get home, only about a 15-minute walk. For those 15 minutes, they laughed about things that happened that day. They talked about Drama in school and how boring school was. Maybe they could get used to this new reality they are living. Maybe it wasn't so bad.


	28. Warm Welcomes

Damian took a deep breath, everything would be fine. His mother and cousin were going to be here in less than an hour. He could do this! Kamilah and Evelyn went off to Gotham to stay with May for the weekend. Lucy and Nolan were with Lucy's adoptive parents for the weekend, while Sam and Layla were staying at Layla's house. Antonio agreed to stay at an old friend's house, so it was just him, his mother and Mara. He could do this. He wasted time playing on his phone. He called Nolan and Sam for a little, just seeing how they were doing. He was going to call Kamilah, but a knock on the door interrupted him. He took a second to calm his nerves, before answering the door. 

When he opened the door, Mara and his mother were there. He smiled lightly at them, letting them inside. His mother was still beautiful, Mara was also taller. Mara raised her eyebrow, "Wow, you really haven't grown." Damian rolled his eyes, "TT, you haven't changed a bit." Mara let a small smirk fall on her lips. "Damian, it is good to see you," Talia said with a small smile on her face. Damian smiled back, "Good to see you too Mother." They all sat down in the living room, talking about their time at the league. The conversation slowly started drifting to Damian's family.

It started with small things, "How was Gotham" or "Did you meet the Justice League." Damian would just smile and nod. "Do they know you're alive?" Talia asked. Damian looked away for a moment, "Not yet." Mara snorted at that, "Robin is finally rebbeling?" Damian rolled his eyes, "I'm not Robin anymore." Mara just laughed. Damian couldn't lie, he missed his cousin's antics.It seemed so long since he had seen them last. Mara ended up heading to bed, claiming to be jet-legged. She was staying in Evelyn's room. When Mara was gone, Talia turned to face Damian.

"I have something I would like to give you" She said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out two rings. Damian noticed what they were right away. "These were me and Evelyn's father's rings" She said as she slid the rings into Damian's hand. She smiled lightly, "I want you and Evelyn to have them." Damian smiled at the small rings. They weren't anything spectacular, two small silver bands with initals on each of them, but they meant so much. "Thank you Mother, I love them." 

Talia smiled at Damian, giving him a kiss on the fore-head before heading to Antonio's room to fall asleep. Damian made his way upstairs, stopping infornt of Evelyn's door. He opened the door and saw Mara sitting on Evelyn's bed. She looked up at the boy, but quickly went back to her phone. Damian walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "TT, I told you it was a bad idea to meet your dad" Mara muttered. Damian just huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, you did." Mara put her phone down, turning fully to Damian. "So, what are you going to do?" Damian just sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I, I'm not sure yet." Mara just laughed, leaning back against the back board.

"Well, you can worry about that another day" Mara said. Damian nodded, "I guess you're right." Mara smiled, "So, how's your sister." Damian smiled, but it quickly fell when she looked at Mara. "Mara, no" Damian said. Mara just laughed, "Calm down, I'm not getting with your sister, just asking how she's doing." Damian rolled his eyes, "Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it." 

There conversation went on. They talked about anything that came to mind. Damian only left when he realised how late it was. It was just after midnight. He made his way to his room, quickly texting Kamilah goodnight after telling her about the day. He thought about the day, and all of the things that were talked about. It's been six months since his death. Damian really wanted to forget about his death, but he couldn't. Maybe if he would have fought back it would have been different. Maybe if he tried harder, he wouldn't have died. It didn't matter now, he already died. 

With these thoughts still lingering, he fell asleep. He tried not to let his death haunt him, but he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid clown. The clown that lingered in his thoughts. The clown that broke his family. The clown who had killed Jason, and now him.


	29. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! This has mentions of depression, drugs, and suicide in it! Please be careful reading this chapter
> 
> أمي - mother (Arabic)

He couldn't see anything, only heard laughter. He tried turning his head, but he couldn't see anything. Damian started to panic, the laughter kept getting louder and louder. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating out of his chest. He turned his head back to the center of the room, where the Joker was standing. Damian gasped for air, he felt like someone was crushing his chest. He wanted to look away, to get out of this stupid chair and never come back. The laughter still danced around the room. The Joker didn't say anything, just stared and laughed. When the Joker finally stopped laughing, he smiled at Damian. Not a friendly smile, a vicious smile. Damian couldn't bring his eyes away from the Joker's face. 

The Joker slowly walked closer to Damian. His shoes banged against the hard floor of the warehouse. Damian felt like he was dying all over again. He could feel the pain in his neck, feel the knife seeping through his skin all over again. When the Joker stood right in front of Damian, Damian tried to move his legs. Tried to kick the Joker away but it did not work. The Joker lifted his hand, inching it closer to Damian. Damian held his breath, waiting for the inevitable to happen. The Joker was just an inch away from Damian-

Damian woke up, gasping for air. He brought his hand up to his neck, clawing at the skin. He took short, shallow breathes. A choked sound came out of his mouth.

His skin felt prickly; like a thousand small bugs were crawling on his skin. His heart was racing at a pace that would make Superman worried. Damian continued to scratch at his throat. His throat felt like it was closed up and his chest was pounding. The room seemed to sway, making Damian dizzy. He wasn't getting enough air. He knew he needed to calm down but he couldn't stop panicking. His cheeks were wet with tears, making his face all splotchy. 

After a few minutes, Damian finally calmed down. He was breathing normally, but his heart was still beating fast. Damian didn't know what had just happened, and he did not want to think about it. This week was supposed to a good week. No nightmares, no worries, just Damian and his mother. Damian focused on breathing for a while. Clearing his head of any thoughts that were in his mind. 

A big bang came from downstairs. Damian was startled by the noise but quickly shook it off. Damian quickly got up from his bed and headed to the sound. Maybe his mother got up and made breakfast. Damian made his way to the kitchen only to freeze. His breath hitched and it felt like the whole world has stopped.

His mother was laying on the ground, small pills were splattered on the floor.

Damian rushed over to her side, kneeling down. He collected her body in his arms. He quickly felt for a heartbeat. She had one, but it was slow and irregular. It went from slow beats too fast and unrhythmic beats. Damian felt like his chest had just caved in. He knew he was crying, but tried to focus on helping his mother. She was barely breathing, only taking short shallow breaths. That was good, she was alive and breathing, everything would be okay. 

Damian quickly started to do CPR on his mother. Her skin was pale, with a small red tint on her cheek. "Mother" Damian chanted, trying to wake her up. She wasn't answering. Her breathes were still uneven, and her heart rate was slowing down. Damian tried to stop himself from panicking yet again. "أمي" He chanted again. He pushed down hard on her chest, trying to get her to breathe. She couldn't die like this, she couldn't die at all! He felt tears stream down his cheek, onto his mother's top.

He stopped for a moment, looking at his mother. She wasn't breathing and her heart was dangerously slow. Damian balled his hand into a fist and pounded it on his mother's chest. She still wasn't breathing. Damian spit out curses in Arabic. He tried CPR again, trying to keep his mother alive. She still wasn't breathing. Damian felt like he couldn't breathe as well. A chocked sob slipped past Damian's lips, more following suit. He brought his hands away from her chest. He quickly grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse. His hand were shaking, but he pressed his fingers into her wrist. 

There was no heartbeat.

Damian felt again, trying to find a pulse. There wasn't anything. Damian looked down at his mother. He could barely see her with the tears filling his eyes. He dropped her wrist, staring down at her. He grabbed her, quickly collecting her body in his arms. Then, he let himself break. He screamed, letting out everything. He screamed and cried. He yelled, begging for someone to bring his mother back. He prayed for her to come back to life.

He didn't know when Mara came down. All he knew was she was prying Damian away for his mother. When Damian finally let go of his mother, his hand went around his neck. He held his neck in his hands, still screaming at the top of his lungs. Mara was quick, hugging Damian and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Mara tried to calm Damian down. Damian felt tears on his shirt, but he didn't know if they were his or Mara's. 

Damian felt his world fall apart again. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt right now. This felt worst than dying, worst than being betrayed. He stayed there, in a puddle of his and Mara's tears, trying to figure out what had happened. Damian didn't know if he could come back from this, didn't know if he wanted to.


End file.
